Parting never Parted
by Fameanon
Summary: Kuvak and Sovar embark on a quest to search for Kuvak's Ashal-veh. Joined by some unexpected allies their quest will take them to places where no Vulcan has gone before and back, to love renewed, and new, and to friends who become family. (Foundation Story)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those following the Foundation series this should be a fun one. Needless to say I don't own star trek, but I'm hoping to PWN star trek (oh how I amuse myself) This one will be full of adventure, and because Honey-bear is in it (Kuvak) expect fluff and bunnies :D Because thanks to Sensara we all know the Minister is like whipped cream. Tawny and other characters (I won't spoiler it) that are owned by Sensara are here with her consent. *raises ta'al* **

Prologue

Kuvak knocked softly on the door and listened for the woman to answer. "Enter." Her voice soothed his ears, it was low and sultry, but to him it represented peace. She had helped him when the ragged edges of the bond he had with Tawny were open and bleeding his sanity all over the Forge. She had given him the chance to live, because the trauma of the separation had been so great, he knew he might surely die without help. Her voice now though sounded thick, as if perhaps she had been recently emotional, and he entered a little more cautiously than he might normally.

She was facing away from him, her blond hair done neatly in an archaic braid form of years gone past, and as he approached her he could see hundreds of pictures scattered over her desk. She was holding one and seemed to lost in looking at it's image. It was a young woman Vulcan woman, standing next to a tall black Vulcan woman, their arms around the other. They both looked proud, but what struck Kuvak about the olive skinned Vulcan woman was her piercing blue eyes.

Kuvak looked at T'Lyn and then leaned over to get a better look at the picture, "Who is she, Reldai?"

"A friend," T'Lyn said with a small sniff, "Her name was T'Hya, and from what I can tell, she is the progenitor of your clan, Kuvak." She glanced upward at him, "It took me some time to come to that, but after some research, I believe it to be true." Her head drooped, "Her absence is felt in my heart, Kuvak, she and I were great friends."

Kuvak straightened, a smile touched his eyes, "You were a part of my family's history?"

"A small part, Kuvak, T'Hya was a…force. One did not influence her, they merely taught her, and she influenced the world around her. I was digging out some things from my pack to give to you. " He turned and held out the picture, along with a small locket in the fashion of the old IDICs. "This was hers. And the Picture, I thought you might find it novel to have a picture of the woman who both founded your clan, and helped to bring logic to Vulcan."

Kuvak eyed the treasures, and held them both with great reverence. "Thank you, Reldai."

"Why have you come? I expected you and Sovar would be gone by now." She said returning to the pile of pictures on her desk.

"I wanted to thank you for your service to me when I first arrived, and ask for one last bolster before I went on my way." Kuvak replied, now engrossed in the picture. The weight of history glowed from its simple edge.

T'Lyn picked up another picture and her hand covered her mouth, Kuvak's eyebrows furrowed, "What's the matter Reldai?"

"Another dear friend, Kuvak, and one who…is also a progenitor of your clan." She put it away, sliding it under the pile, "But that is a story for another time, Osu. Not for today. "Centering herself she stood, "I will of course help you focus before your journey." She pointed to the sofa for him to sit.

Kuvak tucked his new treasures into a hidden pocket in his robes and moved to where T'Lyn had indicated. She too her place next to him and began to move to touch his face. He held his hand up making her pause. "Yes?" she asked.

"It occurs to me, that you just as I have lost your bond mate, and all of your friends in just as short of time as I have. Then this S'Vec took you and tortured you." His brows furrowed, "Who is helping you, Reldai?"

She gave him a wan smile, "Aiding others is my help, Kuvak. Helping you has allowed me to understand that I am not alone in my grief. Watching you grow stronger has given me the hope that I too can grow stronger. We are one, Kuvak, all of us…human, Vulcan, Romulan, Klingon, we are infinite diversity in infinite combination. Separate and the same." She looked into his eyes, "From our time I know some of this Tawny. One of the things I have felt in you that is her, is a speech impediment, that causes her suffering. When you find her." She placed a careful hand on his leg, and let the thought of WHEN not if hit his mind, "Bring her to me, and I will help her overcome this thing that burdens her heart. She and I have much in common."

Kuvak's eyes widened slightly, "If you would do this…Reldai do not usually work with humans…"

"Times are changing Kuvak, and will change. The Reldai have been segregated from the people for too long, I intend on changing this. Our path is a unique one, but our services should be available to all who have need. One day, perhaps, even as I am the first half-vulcan with this title, there will be a human or other species, who is Vulcan by choice, which walks this path." Her eyes brightened, "Perhaps even your beloved, Tawny."

Kuvak soaked in her words, "I do not think she is telepathic, T'Lyn."

"Most all humans have the potential to telepathy, Kuvak. I know that is not common knowledge even among their people, but it is true. She may, she may not, my point is that when she comes home with you she will be welcomed and embraced."

Kuvak fought fully smiling, it never touched his lips, but his eyes beamed, "When I first learned I had come to this new time, I was…reluctant. Now, I would not wish to be any other place. Things were much different in my time. Reldai were forced to work in secret due to the perceived deviant nature of the meld and touching of minds. Human/Vulcan relationships were also seen as deviant. Vulcans who took human mates were whispered to be traitors to the species. It is agreeable to know that when I find her, she will be welcomed."

T'Lyn considered Kuvak for a long moment, studying his face, thinking on his character, "Kuvak, I am going to tell you something. It is a something that Surak hypothesized, but not something he wrote down openly. It goes hand in glove with the concept of IDIC. If I tell you this I must have your promise that, until the proper time, you will not divulge the information to anyone."

Kuvak sat a bit straighter, "You have my word Reldai."

T'Lyn nodded, "Surak and I were speaking of Earth history, and indeed the history of many of the cultures I knew about. He got the strangest look on his face, and he began scribbling notes, calculations, and algorithms. Now, this is all theory, Kuvak. It has not been proven, but the implications of his theory amazed me. Given natural disaster, cataclysms and war, he calculated that there would be a time when all races would have to begin looking for mates outside their own race due to the genetic bottle necks that occur when massive populations are decimated. He also calculated that there would be a naturally occurring percentage of population that would be naturally receptive to "alien" genetics. My mother for example in comparison to Sarek's wife, Amanda. My mother was able to conceive and carry me and two other children to term, where Amanda and Sarek had to medically manipulate their conception. " her eyes were wide as her memory returned to Surak's fevered discussion about this hypothesis, and then suddenly she stood. "My logic, Kuvak."

Kuvak stood with her, "What, T'Lyn?"

She turned and took him by the shoulders, "Don't you see? Q! This has to be part of Q's plan. He is taking from time you few who have entered into such a relationship. He is bringing forward, Vulcan men and human women who…" she covered her mouth, "There is more, there has to be more to all this, and if this holds true…then he will bring other races into this as well. This cataclysm he hints at, whatever it is, he is ensuring the continuation of our species."

Kuvak's mouth parted but no words came out for the longest time, "I don't understand, T'Lyn. Are you saying that Q is doing some kind of genetic experiment?"

T'Lyn stifled a chuckle, "No, Kuvak, I am saying Q is creating a life boat. I am also saying that it is imperative that whatever means are needed you take them to get your Tawny back. You and she are essential to the needs of the many. "She pointed for him to sit, "Whatever you must do to find Tawny and bring her back, do those things. Because while you might feel that the needs of the one aren't as important as the needs of the many, my theory is that you and this group we are gathering are serving the needs of the many, but serving each other."

"I will, Reldai, I will." He swallowed not fully comprehending what she was telling him. "And if at all possible I wish also to look for my dear cousin, L'Vek and his bond mate."

T'Lyn nodded in agreement, "So be it, Kuvak. Now, to business, to bolster you so you can take your leave. Take good care of Sovar, Kuvak, and bring your Ashal-veh home." She pressed her fingers against his psi-points and gently caressed his mind, bolstering him for the trials ahead.


	2. Knights in white satin

Sovar was standing at the transport pad with his hands folded staring out over the Vulcan landscape. His heart and mind were heavy since the loss of T'Pel. She had been the only mate he had ever known. She was one of the most logical, yet compassionate women, he had ever met. They had gone through so much together, the loss of a child, Solok's cantankerousness, raising T'Lyn on Earth…His head drooped. It was difficult not to let anger consume him, anger that her body lay on Romulus, and her Katra so eaten away by the monster S'Vec's device, he could not take it back home.

He took in a deep cleansing breath of hot Vulcan air. His mind lingered on the molecules he was taking in, some of them, he knew belonged to the breath of his beloved T'Pel. Some of them belonged to the last breath of Surak, and the countless many Vulcans who had made his home what it is today. In the air of his planet was the invisible history, written on the wind, and as changing as the future that was coming toward him. It pleased him to think that as he stood there waiting to leave his home-world, he was breathing in her words on some microscopic level. As long as he had Vulcan he had a piece of T'Pel inside of him.

Kuvak approached the ambassador and saw he seemed to be in deep thought. He knew the look well, it was the thoughtful look of a man whose bond-mate had died. A man, like him, who was struggling with the absence, the void, left when a bond is severed. Kuvak stepped forward and put his hand carefully on Sovar's shoulder. Sovar lifted his head and looked at the former minister, "Forgive my emotionalism, Kuvak." His mouth hung open for a moment as if he might say more but then closed.

"The cause is sufficient, Ambassador. The shredding of one's bond is much akin to the madness of pon farr, in a different way of course." Kuvak gave him a kind and knowing nod.

Sovar looked out over the landscape and nodded in agreement, "Astute way to describe it. Please, call me Sovar; we are beyond titles now I'd think." Sovar turned to him, "We are after all about to embark on a quest of potential danger and peril to retrieve lost love. We are comrades."

An amused twinkled graced the Ministers eyes, "Those are strange terms in which to think on what we are about to do, but accurate."

"When my chosen grandson lived on Vulcan, he often spoke of and read to me, these stories called fairy tales from his people. They are human stories usually about brave warriors defending honorable things such as women, or towns against terrible things. The theme usually runs that the odds of victory are slim, but the hero does the correct thing in spite of impending doom. "

Kuvak's eyes widened, "Fascinating. I have not heard of such tails before. Are the heroes successful in their quests in these stories?"

Sovar stepped onto the transporter pad, "Usually. And they often win fair maiden."

Kuvak looked slightly confused, "Fair what?"

"The beautiful woman. Fair maiden is a semi- colloquial or archaic term usually for a princess or woman in distress that is also aesthetically pleasing." Sovar motioned for Kuvak to join him on the pad.

Kuvak stepped up, "I think I would like to read some of these stories. They sound educational and fascinating."

Sovar cocked his eyebrow at Kuvak, blinked and shook his head, "Energize."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O

Sovar stepped from the pad on the ship and turned to Kuvak, "Welcome to the Kolinahr. It's a prototype Vulcan science vessel, and is reportedly one of our fastest ships, it comes also with a cloacking devise, complements of Chancellor Martok, in thanks for my assistance in a recent trade dispute negotiation."

Kuvak's eyes widened as he looked around. This was the most advanced ship he had ever seen, but given that he had not been on many ships since coming to this future time, he had little to compare it to. "It's all white toned colors, isn't that unusual for a Vulcan ship…any ship?"

Sovar smirked slightly, "It was made this way for scientific reasons. Testing that needs to be done often requires these hues to create a neutral atmosphere. Oddly, this also fits with our earlier discussion on fairy tales, the hero often rides in on a white beast of some variety. White being symbolic for goodness and purity in the human culture, and black often symbolizing the villain."

Kuvak gave a downturned smile, "That is agreeable. I have done some research on where we should start looking, Sovar. According to historical files L'Vek, Meskhenet, and Tawny, left on a transport whose flight plan indicated that there would be a stop near Kaz, a Klingon outpost at the time and according to my research a colony in current times. According to Federation records, the transport was never heard from again."

Sovar understood what he meant, "You are considering that the Federation might not know what happened to the transport, but the Klingon's might."

"I think it is a logical conclusion to make, don't you?"

Sovar nodded in agreement, "I will contact the Chancellor and obtain permission to go to Kaz, I think if we begin there we will have a starting point."

"They might be there, Sovar." Kuvak said thoughtfully, "I was brought through to this time abruptly, they may have too."

"Excellent point.

Sovar turned to the engineer at the transporter, "Take us to the bridge." The man nodded and began leading them to the bridge.

"I will contact the Chancellor, Kuvak, but I think you should do further research on why they might have taken a transport off earth. Especially one entering Klingon space, given that during that time period there was no negotiations with the Klingon Empire." Sovar was puzzled that a Vulcan adviser would bring two human females on a transport into Klingon territory.

"It is puzzling, but I had not considered the why. I will endeavor to find out."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Kuvak was sitting at the communications station. He had paid great attention to Sovar and Martok's conversation, until he heard the old Klingon man grant them consent to enter his space, and full access to Kaz. He missed the incoming information that Martok had forwarded that the high command had in their archives. Scanning over the old Earth archives he saw nothing of note, nothing that might indicate a reason to go to Klingon space. And then…he did.

There was a small blurb in an old Earth newspaper about _him. _It stated merely that the Vulcan Minister Kuvak's ship the _Seleya_ had been destroyed while on his way to Earth. He frowned at the imprecise article, it mentioned nothing about where it had been destroyed; only that the flight recorder was recovered and an escape pod had been launched with the Minister, which had gone missing. He typed in an algorithm to search for missing humans and Vulcans in the span of a few weeks after that, and then sat back and waited.

He remembered being on the Seleya very clearly. He had gone back to Vulcan to gather some items and attend to some business after he and Tawny bonded. He was returning to earth to look for a place for he and his cousin to reside when on Earth. Their bond mates had made it clear they did not wish to live in the Vulcan consulate. He was in his quarters meditating, more accurately teasing and pulling at the new bond between him and his adun'a. The ship rocked, there was an explosion, and he blacked out. He woke briefly and saw his aid over him, buckling him into the escape pod, and then an exploding pain in his mind made him black out again. When he woke up, he was in the sick bay of another ship, also called Seleya, hundreds of years in the future. He pinched his eyes closed and bent over the screen opening them.

He saw the Klingon script at the top of his screen and tapped at the controls to open it.

The transport was of Tellarite origin, and according to the Klingon report it was destroyed but there were captives taken, they were charged with espionage and sent to Rura Penthe. Kuvak fought groaning.

His search algorithm beeped catching his attention. It brought up a small article that told a story of two humans, Tawny Townsend, Meskhenet Sadir, and former Vulcan adviser to the NX program, L'Vek. His mouth went dry, the picture in the news was Tawyn's humble apartment, and it looked like someone had disheveled and ransacked her space.

Sovar glanced over at Kuvak and saw that he was pale. He walked the few paces, and spoke softly, "Is there a problem?"

"There could be." He replied looking up at Sovar, "It seems that they were perhaps kidnapped, taken aboard a Tellarite vessel, and then captured by Klingons where it appears they might have been sent to Rura Penthe." He blinked in disbelief.

Sovar gave a small frown, "Let us get to Kaz. Martok indicated that the flight recorder could reveal who was on the transport, and what might have transpired. Do not think on this too hard, Kuvak. Just as your disappearance appeared to be more tragic than it was, this too could be the case."

Kuvak took in a deep breath and nodded, "You are right. This could be nothing more than the illusion of tragedy."

Sovar looked at the door to the bridge and back at Kuvak, "Let us go, eat, and then meditate and rest. Our journey may take us to places where such things are luxuries."

"Are you speaking from experience, Sovar?" he asked standing and straightening his suit.

Sovar considered that, and shook his head in a negative fashion, "No, however, those warriors in my grandson's stories often endured great physical hardships on their way to rescuing the female."

Kuvak's face lightened, "Perhaps I will download some of these stories on a padd to read for distraction."

"A novel idea, but first we dine, I can do no battle on an empty subject." He replied as he and Kuvak left the bridge.


	3. The Knights Quests

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is awesome (everyone who is reviewing LOL) There is another character and situation being added to this story, Gelnon, he is from Trek, but the story I am using as an allusion is from Sensara's story "Every possible Mistake" If you haven't read it, it's worth a read. Also, this story indirectly connects with the Foundation story "All my lives torn asunder" *raises ta'al* Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading. **

The Kolinahr came into standard orbit around Kaz, the Klingon colony. Sovar chimed at Kuvak's quarters and the door opened immediately. "I am ready." Kuvak said, fighting excitement.

"I have been given the coordinates to our beam in location. It is the governor's estate. This planet is run by a female Klingon, Drusa of the house of Kang. She has been mated to a former Jem Hadar warrior, Thy'Lekon and they have produced the first Jem hadar, Klingon hybrid, a ten year old female I am told." Sovar said, his tone of voice clearly impressed. He pointed toward the transporter room and began to walk and talk with his companion.

Kuvak looked puzzled, "I am not aware of the Jem Hadar, Sovar, but I am not aware that Klingons ever mate outside their own race."

Sovar nodded, "I forget my friend, you did not live through the Dominion war. The Jem Hadar were genetically engineered as a race, they had no females, and their sole purpose was war. When the Dominion fell, part of the peace negotiations included this race. They were slaves essentially, that were constructed to require no food, no sleep, and desire only war. They were addicted to a chemical called "White" that ensured their obedience, or their death."

Kuvak paused before entering the transporter room, "That is terrible." His brows furrowed in a kind of sadness, "Barbaric."

Sovar nodded in agreement, "Myself, and several other ambassadors negotiated further terms for peace with the Dominion, when one of the "leaders" came to us for help in changing the face of the Dominion. He wanted to grant this Jem Hadar race a chance to have what normal sentient beings feel to be a normal life. They could alter their genetics, but they could not provide them a culture."

Kuvak stepped up on the pad, "No cultures evolve over thousands of years. If they were advanced passed that point, and then placed on some home world…"

"Chaos would ensue." Sovar finished, taking his place on the pad, "The Klingons, having suffered tremendous losses, offered to try an experiment. Fifteen years ago a small contingent of Jem Hadar, that had been altered so they could eat, had no addiction to the chemical, and a decreased amount of aggression were brought to Kaz. They were brought into different Klingon houses, and raised as Klingons."

Kuvak frowned, "Forgive me if you find this offensive, but I do not see the merit to such a plan."

Sovar let one small chuckle, "They have changed greatly since your time, Kuvak. They are an honorable race, and yes, their penchants for emotion is somewhat distasteful, as is their warrior nature, but remember what Surak said, "We are both different, but together we can accomplish beautiful things." The Klingons are valuable allies, without them, I doubt we would have won the Dominion war."

Kuvak nodded, "Much has changed since my time, Sovar. I am not disagreeable to this change, it is just…surprising. I did download those fairy tales last night, and when we have the chance I would speak to you on them."

"Of course," Sovar nodded and then gave the signal to begin transport.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Drusa watched as her husband straightened his warrior sash. "You look brave my fearless warrior." She cooed, rubbing her hand over his broad shoulders. Thy'Lekon's chest puffed at the words of his mate.

"My wife." He turned and stroked his rough hands over her elegant forehead ridges, "It is a pity we have duties today. I have the desire to go wild targ hunting with you, and then take you as we skin the beast for our dinner." He growled .

Drusa smiled, her well sharpened teeth gnashing playfully toward his face, "I have tasted your blood, Thy'Lekon I know your scent. "

His hands weaved into the back her thick black hair. He pulled her hair so her neck became open to him. He ran his nose down her skin, his growls becoming deeper and more urgent; his mouth was poised to bite when he heard the clearing of a throat to their side.

Drusa turned her head to see who was interrupting, her shoulders fell. "What! Gelnon, can you not see we are busy you impudent son of a targ!"

Gelonon stepped fully into the room, his lavender eyes averted from this small show of affection, "You'll excuse me, Lady Drusa, Lord Thy'Lekon, our guests have entered orbit and have requested permission to beam to the surface."

Drusa straightened, and pushed Thy'Lekon off of her like she was brushing dirt from her coat. "Where is our daughter?"

Gelnon looked to his feet, "She is at the transport site now. She is fascinated it seems with the prospect of meeting Vulcans for the first time."

Drusa's eyes narrowed and a jagged grin crept slowly over her lips, "Very well. Then you and she will guide them through the town and see to their needs. My husband and I have other duties to see to."

Gelnon rolled his eyes. He would never get used to this way of governing, but it seemed to work, at least for Klingons. "Very well, Lady." He bowed slightly making sure to show her respect, and then lead the couple to the transporter coordinates.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Kuvan and Sovar materialized and the first thing they both saw was a tall slender Klingon woman with, petite forehead ridges, and what seem to be a halo of horns threaded through rowdy black hair. Sovar stepped forward and raised the ta'al, "I am ambassador Sovar, of Vulcan. This is my friend and colleague, Minister Kuvak."

The young woman bounded forward, slamming her fist into her own chest, "I am Danke, Daughter of Lady Drusa and Lord Thy'Lekon, house of Kang!"

Kuvak glanced over at Sovar who seemed as amused by the powerful display as he was. Kuvak raised the ta'al to her, "We are honored to meet you."

The young hybrid walked around them like she was stalking them as pray. "You are much different than the pictures in the learning books. I expected you to be…larger. You do not look as if you possess the strength the books say you do." She sneered slightly at Kuvak.

"Danke!" her mother called out from the gate, "Get down from there and allow the men to be formally introduced before you interrogate them."

Danke hopped from the pad and ran over to Gelnon and her family. Thy'Lekon looked at his daughter in admonishment, "Do not dishonor guests, my daughter, or I will not teach you how to skin targs when next we hunt."

The young woman looked mortally wounded and fell in behind her father and mother. Gelnon stepped forward, "Ambassador Sovar, Minister Kuvak, we have been expecting you. I am Gelnon, liaison to the people of Kaz in the name of.." Drusa pushed the slender Vorta back.

"Pay no heed to that one, gentleman, we have no required his services here for nearly a decade, but like a bad rash we cannot seem to rid ourselves of his presence. I am the Governor of Kaz," he slammed her fist into her chest, "Drusa house of Kang, and my husband Thy'Lekon. We welcome you to our home, and to our colony. Sovar you honor us with your presence, it was because of you that my husband and I are now together." She gave a small stiff bow.

Sovar dipped his head, "The honor is mine to have been of service to such a noble house."

Drusa nodded pleased with the Vulcan's response. "We are told you come in search of information of a vessel we captured two hundred years ago."

"We do, Lady Drusa, that is correct."

She pulled Gelnon up so he was even with her and then pushed him forward, "He will take you where you need to go, and my daughter will accompany you."

Before anyone could speak Danke burst from between her parents, "I will watch them, mother, and make sure they do nothing that would dishonor our home."

Drusa rolled her eyes, "My daughter that is a noble thought, but these," she waved toward the Vulcans "Are as harmless as a neutered targ. They are not warriors and they are old, my daughter, to strike them would dishonor you."

Danke looked at her father for confirmation and he nodded. She frowned, "As you wish mother." She said bitterly.

Kuvak looked slightly irritated, and he ran his hand absently his precisely cut grey hair, "We are agreeable to getting started. We do not wish to take up your time." He said looking at Gelnon.

Gelnon folded his hands before him and looked at Kuvak kindly, "It is no trouble to take my time up, as the Lady has said, I am of little use here these days. If you will follow me, I'll facilitate what you require."

O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_OO_OO_O_O_OO_O_

Kuvak and Sovar were digging through old computer records, and as things cropped up, old storage boxes. They had been working for hours when Kuvak finally spoke, "Klingons are not efficient record keepers are they?"

Soval shook his head, "It does not appear that they are. Logically, what we are looking for should have been in one of the last three storage containers."

Gelnon then appeared from around the corner, "This is the last box you requested." He sat the dust covered container down before the two Vulcans. "Might I ask what is so important about a two hundred year old ship?"

Sovar plucked away at the console, and Kuvak went to the latest box, "My mate." He said simply, "My mate and my cousin and his mate were on that ship. " He pulled his IDIC locket from his robe and showed the Vorta a picture of his beloved Tawny.

Gelnon leaned over and looked at the locket. He gasped openly, somehow he was not expecting to see a human face. "How did this come to be?"

"We do not know." Kuvak replied not catching the Vorta's meaning.

"I mean, how did you come to be mated to a human?" He looked down at Kuvak but his mind was already working. He was thinking of his own human partner. It was so long ago, two clones ago at least, he had taken her from a slaver on Farius, but he had not been any better than the slaver himself. In fact, he was worse as he thought over the time. The slaver had her in body, but he had done far worse. He had enslaved her mind and her body. He had made her love him and she had given him a child. He had played with her mind, controlled her like a piece of some kind of twisted game. As he looked at Kuvak he suddenly saw a man better than he. He blinked away the memory and saw Kuvak was holding up a medallion. "Did you find something?"

"This is my cousin's IDIC, it belonged to my father's brother, and when L'Vek came of age it was given to him." Kuvak look back at Sovar, "This is the box. We've found it!" He quickly pocketed the IDIC and began sorting through the remainder. He pulled out a pair of gold earrings, he remembered Meskhenet wearing them many times. His throat had gone dry as he tried to control his growing anxiety. He found a small bag and his hands fought not shaking. He opened it and pulled out a small black box and a dream journal with Tawny's art. He opened the book like a sacred tome. "This is hers."

Gelnon watched the Vulcan fight his emotions. He was amazed at the control. He could see tears behind the man's eyes, and barely perceivable trembling of muscles in his face. He remembered what he read about the Vulcans, and that the dominion thought they would have a special place in the ranks once the alpha quadrant was theirs. He had never seen one this close, and found them to be fascinating beings. This man was not on a logic quest, though, this man was on a quest for his love.

Sovar spoke, "I have a lead on where we can go to discover what happened. It seems from everything the records show, they went to Rua Penthe."

Kuvak looked at the small black box in his hand. He knew what was in there; it was the engagement ring he had purchased just before leaving for Vulcan. He looked at Sovar, "Then all is lost?"

Sovar stood and brushed the dust from his robes, "Perhaps not, Kuvak. We must go to the old prison, and see if we can discover any hint of what might have happened after their imprisonment. There may be things we can do."

Kuvak looked at the ring, he lifted it to his nose to see if by some chance he could smell Tawny through the ages.

Gelnon spoke up, "I want to go."

Both Vulcan men looked at him, Sovar spoke first, "We do not know where this trip will take us, Gelnon."

"It does not matter. I am not really needed here, and I am due for my off time from duty. I wish to go with you, to help you find this woman of Kuvaks." Gelnon said more firmly than he had spoken in at least two incarnations of his clone. "I will bring a Klingon with us, Rua Penthe has been abandoned for some time, we might run into opposition, or other danger. "

Kuvak stood up and looked at the Vorta. He did not know anything about this race, but it seemed an odd illogical request, "Why would you go with us into possible danger. You owe us nothing."

Gelnon stood as straight as he could and he placed his hands behind his back, "Because it is the correct thing to do." He would say no more, but in his mind he was doing it in honor of the woman he mistreated so badly, so many years ago. He was doing it for the child he had no right to bear with her, because love given as Kuvak's had been was what they deserved. He knew it was not him, it was a previous clone, but somehow this felt like a way to earn some kind of redemption.

Sovar joined Kuvak, "I have no objection, if you do not. I have not fired a weapon or been in a fight for some time, we could use the assistance."

Kuvak blinked, and a frowning kind of a smile he raised the ta'al, "Peace and long life, Gelnon. You can come with us."

Gelnon smiled and raised his hand to attempt to return the sign, without much luck. He dismissed the failure and turned looking for Danke, "I will gather the child and meet you at the ship. I will bring K'Duva, he is a young guardsman I trust."

"Very well, we will leave in an hour."

In the distance, Danke had heard the entire thing. She clenched her fists and smiled. They weren't going to go on a dangerous adventure where there was potential for glory without her. She had one hour to figure out how to get on board the ship, and as she watched the Vulcan men leave the storage house, she knew how she'd make her escape to glory.


	4. Enter the Dragon and Ogre

Kuvak and Sovar were standing at the meeting area when Gelnon and a Klingon warrior, carrying the box they found in storage on his arm came walking toward them. Gelnon stood before Kuvak in a stiff at attention way, "May I present K'Duva," he said holding his hand out to the young Klingon man.

The young man slammed his fist into his chest, "I am told we are going on a glorious adventure and that there will be danger and battle! "

Gelnon sighed, "Yes, K'Duva." He glanced over at the two stiff Vulcans giving them an apologetic nod, "He is a good warrior, and person, if a little eager."

Sovar nodded, "I have had the honor of working with many such Klingons." He placed his fist to his chest and bowed to K'Duva, "It will be an honor to shed blood with you young warrior."

K'Duva tossed his head and gave a friendly snarl, and then snorted at Gelnon.

Sovar turned to Kuvak, "Signal our beam up, Kuvak, I am sure you are eager to begin this quest."

Kuvak lifted his communicator, "Four and a container to beam up."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

The Kolinahr slowed its approach as it entered the Beta Penthe System. Sovar entered the bridge, "Report."

"We will be in orbit around the asteroid, in one hour forty seven minutes fifteen seconds." The commander said looking over the readings, "Ambassador, we are reading significant destabilization in the core of the asteroid. It appears that there have been external influences being exerted, Osu. Given the remaining dilethium content of the rock, I would estimate it's destruction within the week."

Sovar raised his eyebrows, "What is the nature of the influence?"

The commander brought up the readings on the main view screen. "It is a pattern of controlled energy bursts, Osu." He tapped at his controls, "From our readings, and the cross reference of energy pattern, it appears to be a Romulan energy signature, Osu."

Sovar's eyes widened, the memory of S'Vec dragging T'Lyn through the Forge on a leash came to his mind. Kuvak entered the bridge and saw Sovar looking downward "Is there a problem, Sovar?"

"Romulan energy patterns, that are destabilizing the asteroid. " he said lifting his head and looking up at the screen.

Kuvak's eyes widened, "Is it too late for us to cloak?"

Sovar nodded, "We would have been on their sensors as soon as we entered the system. We could cloak now, and take a more circuitous route, but I see no logic in that. It would only delay our arrival, and perhaps draw more attention to our presence."

Kuvak turned away from the commander and lead Sovar to the far corner of the bridge, whispering he said, "S'Vec?"

"It would seem logical to deduce. It also means that we are in some way onto something that he wishes to hide, or keep from us." Sovar's tone was grave, "Which means we must do this quickly and efficiently as possible." He glanced back at the commander, "We will keep an emergency transport lock on our person, but we will accomplish this mission, Kuvak."

Kuvak could feel his eyes stinging, the desire to express the angst and pain was laying heavily in his control. "What if what we need he has already taken?"

"It appears he is using a hammer and not a laser scalpel, Kuvak, he is not interested in the details. Logically, it is reasonable to assume he or one of his crew was responsible for the capture of L'Vek and the females, so he believes he knows all that is needed to know, he wishes now to destroy the evidence, or cover some track. Our Romulan cousins have a high degree of intelligence, but their down fall is their arrogance and their emotionalism." He eyed Kuvak, "Make sure we have weapons and scanners for our trip to the surface, Kuvak, I will attend the matters of our transport."

Kuvak nodded in agreement, "Forgive my emotions, Sovar, they are riding the surface of my thoughts."

"It is understandable, your bond mate and one of your family are at stake. If you recall it was the same for me, when we were on Romulus." Sovar patted Kuvak's shoulder, "We have work to do."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO

"Captain." A Romulan comm officer said turning to his captain's chair.

Tolaris leaned forward looking away from his PADD, "What is it?"

"A Vulcan science vessel has entered the system. I am reading they are on course for our location."

Tolaris frowned and stood, "Put them on screen."

The screen came to life and a small white Vulcan vessel appeared. "Do our energy cells have enough power yet to deliver another shot to the asteroid?"

"We have enough for a partial shot, Sir. It will only be fifty percent effective if we fire now, and then we will not have the energy to cloak or reach warp for two standard hours." The officer said punching in calculations on his panel. He looked back at his captain and nodded, "It is confirmed."

Tolaris slammed his slender fist into the arm of his chair, "Open a secure subspace channel to S'Vec and cloak our ship, move us off and one quarter impulse power."

"Aye, Sir." The Romulan acknowledged and began to execute Tolaris's orders.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

The Kolinahr came into orbit around the asteroid, and the captain contacted Sovar who was standing next to Kuvak, Gelnon and K'Duva. _Sir we are in standard orbit, we cannot beam you directly into the prison chambers but we can put you a half meter from the entrance. _

Sovar looked at his companion, "Acknowledged, activate transport on my mark."

He adjusted his heavy cloaks and waited for each person to take their spot on the pad, "We will have our weapons ready, but the Kolinahr will be locked onto us until we reach the underground. Gelnon it will be your responsibility to set up the transporter enhancement field, K'Duva, you will be securing the parameter, while Kuvak and I begin the search of the computer files."

Gelnon held up the pieces of equipment that would assure their beam out. K'Duva held up his weapons, and Kuvak nodded. Sovar spoke, "Beam us down."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O

Tolaris saw S'Vec eyes flash as he spoke, "What do you mean there is a Vulcan science vessel and that you don't have the energy to destroy the asteroid, Tolaris? I gave you one task! Destroy Rua Penthe! That was my task for you, and you are telling me now you will fail?"

"No Osu, we are only being delayed by the vessels arrival, that is all we will have full power in…"

"Not good enough! " S'Vec screamed slamming his fists into the table before him, causing the screen to distort for a few clicks before his image was clear again. He was sneering, and anger was playing so deeply in his chiseled features that Tolaris could see his green veins throbbing in his neck, and then as abruptly as the anger had over taken him he was smiling, "But this might be a good fortune, if I leverage this well."

Tolaris was barely breathing, "Osu?"

S'Vec waved his hand, dismissing Tolaris briefly, "Give them fifteen standard minutes on the asteroid, no more, and then destroy the asteroid." He said simply, but his mind was still working.

"Osu we do not have the power in the canons to destroy.."

"Listen!" he snarled and then smiled, "Use your special escape pod, Tolaris, and set the ship to ram the asteroid, that should be significant enough of an impact if you ram at full impulse. Then attach your pod to their ship. If they live, then you are in position to find out what they know, and destroy them. If they do not, then you can ride to Vulcan on the hull of the ship, and await my instructions." He smiled a broad and warm smile, even though he had just ordered the death of five-hundred loyal Romulan officers.

Tolaris's eyes were wide, "It will be as you wish, Osu." He tried to hide his shaking voice, but he could feel his palms tingle with anticipation, as he tried to make the calculations he would need to make to pull such a maneuver off. His saving grace, he thought, was that if he made even the slightest error he would not live to see S'Vec's anger.

S'Vec's blue eyes twinkled, "Good, Good. I will be looking for your report. Now, I must go…I have clones to attend to, I believe one of them is about ready for their pod to open." He raised the ta'al to Tolaris, "Good hunting."

The screen went black. Tolaris stood and adjusted his shirt. If nothing else was accomplished he would see to his safety, and if errors were made he would find a way to blame someone else. He went to his private com and began the calculations, and subverting all the controls to the ship to his special escape pod. It was a shame about the crew, he thought, there were several females yet that he had not had the chance to grace with his special meld. They were not as…fun as the Vulcan women he had forced the emotion meld on, but they were enough to slack his thirst for the rawness of emotion flowing through his mind.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

The raw ice winds of the asteroid tore at the group as they materialized. Kuvak held up a scanner and began looking for the entrance. He pointed for the group to follow him. They walked the half meter following Kuvak and he pointed at a large ice covered entrance. "It's blocked!" he said as loud as he could over the howl of the winds and snow.

K'Duva pushed them back, "I will deal with this!" the Klingon called out raising his disruptor rifle, taking several careful shots until there was an opening large enough they could crawl through.

Kuvak scanned the opening and nodded that it was safe to pass through. Gelnon slid his pack into the tunnel and began forging through the make shift opening. K'Duva followed behind him and then Kuvak, followed by Sovar.

When the troupe was through Gelnon lit an electrical flare light. It stunk in the cavernous opening, even after one hundred years abandoned the dank smell of pain and tortured lingered like an oil slick.

Sovar opened his comm, "Kolinahr do you read me?"

_Aye Osu, but we cannot lock on to you._

Sovar nodded to Gelnon, "Get the transport enhancers up, Gelnon. K'Duva…"

The Klingon snorted, "I will ensure your safety!" he stalked off in the dim of the cave with his weapons drawn.

Sovar looked at Kuvak who was scanning the area. He looked at Sovar, "What is left of the computer banks is this way, Sovar."

Sovar pulled his hand from his gloves, and retrieved the transfer crystals from his pack. Following Kuvak to the computer system they heard Gelnon curse, "It is colder than an andorian's posterior. I have met Breen with warmer dispositions…."

Sovar cast a slightly amused glance at Kuvak, but he was focused on his scanner.

The Vulcan men approached a small computer bank, there were beams and debris covering it's panels. Kuvak slipped his scanner into his pocket and began pulling the larger pieces out of the way until there was a small space for Sovar to begin his work. He hung over Sovar's shoulder as he began attaching a small power source to boot the terminal up. Sovar looked back at him. "Kuvak, some space." He said simply.

Kuvak backed off with a frown. This technology was beyond his teaching; it was something that once Tawny, his cousin, and mate were with him he would see to remedying. He stood on one foot and the shifted to the other watching Sovar working, the panel was flickering on and off. His inner beast of illogic was growling in its cage.

He looked away and pulled his scanner from his pocket. On a spark of an idea he pulled his locket from under the layers of his clothes. He scanned it, and then programed the scanner to look for similar composites, adjusting for the carbon dating, he began running the scan in the room. He needed some kind of occupation to fill his time, since watching everyone else was pricking at his control.

Gelnon contacted the ship once the transport enhancing equipment was set up. "Gelnon to Kolinahr, can you get a lock on us?"

_One moment, Osu._They replied.

Gelnon saw Kuvak walking what seemed to be aimlessly watching his scanner. He could not help but envy him. He had been lucky enough to have a love, one who, he felt so deeply about he was now here in this gods-forsaken rock risking much to see to her return. He frowned to himself. It should be him that had that kind of nobility. He swallowed down the pain that built in his throat.

_Increase the spatial locator, Gelnon, our lock is only 30%. We will need at least 70% to guarantee a transport. _

The Vorta looked away from Kuvak and back at this emitters, "Acknowledged, Kolinahr, stand by." he bent, warming his fingers with some of his breath before adjusting the beams. "Adjustments made, are we confirmed?"

Before he could hear their answer he heard in the distance with his sensitive Vorta hearing a tiny whimper. He turned toward it and saw Kuvak in a lump on the ground. He stood and ran toward him, "Kuvak, are you injured?"

Kuvak looked up at the Vorta, who was now standing over him, and held up a small corroded and smashed up locket, "It-it..was hers, Gelnon." He whispered, his stoic voice was thin. "The scanners indicate _human_ remains below the surface."

Gelnon took the small trinket from his fingers. His fingers rubbed over the grime and the ghost of etched letters appeared. He went to his knees before Kuvak and put his hands on the man's shoulders, "You did not expect to come here and find her alive did you Kuvak? " he asked gently shaking him, "You are a logical man, Kuvak, and trust me, there would be less than this left of her than this if she were alive, having lived through the years in this nightmare."

Gelnon's stomach twisted. He knew the Dominion had encampments like this and worse. Places where loves like Kuvak's spent their dying days begging for and being denied the very release death would bring. He had seen and in his earlier clones life been a part of that horror. He knew what was left of a person was less than nothing after time within such walls.

Gelnon pressed the locket into Kuvaks' palm, "Finding this, being here is only a stepping stone, Kuvak."

"I promised her, Gelnon, I promised her I would never allow harm to come to her. " He whispered, fighting the urge to dig at the dirt with his fingers to find her remains.

"And you won't. The remains under that dirt might be any human, Kuvak." Gelnon said forcing himself to look into Kuvak's pained blue eyes. "Let me…let me tell you a story, Kuvak. " he took in a deep breath, taking enough time to gather his nerve to speak his own truth. " There was a slave woman, named…"he closed his eyes, "Rebecca…She was like your Tawny. She was a beautiful woman, who had been treated terribly. A Vorta took her from her slavery, and toyed with her in ways her slaver never did. He made her love him, he…made her pregnant with a child. This Vorta craved her adoration, craved all that she would give him so willingly, and when she gave all she could to him, he began destroying her in a much more intimate way than any fist or lash. He controlled her, he used her, until the sparks of beauty and hope she held in her…beautiful, eyes were just gone. " he swallowed down a sob, "She deserved a man like you. A man who encouraged her as you did Tawny. A man who was so dedicated to fulfilling his vow to protect her that here you are, on a desolate rock risking everything. We will get your Tawny back, Kuvak. I cannot fix what my clone did to Rebecca, nothing can undo that harm, but I will shed my own blood to see that a good man has the chance to have what I could not have, what I threw away." Tears flowed freely down Gelnon's cheeks. "We…"

Gelnon was silenced by a sudden screech of emergency over all their com badges and then suddenly a calm Vulcan voice spoke. _Kolinahr to away team, sensors show we have an uncloacked Romulan war bird heading on a collision course with the asteroid. Impact in one minute. Prepare for emergency….._

The com went dead and crackled back to life _emergency transport….Everyone…transport enhancer…50%..._

Gelnon pulled Kuvak up by the hand, "Another time we will discuss this…come Kuvak."

K'Duva raced toward Kuvak and Gelnon and Sovar joined them a second later. _Impact in 20 seconds._

Gelnon pushed them into the triangulated field. He quickly began adjusting the enhancement field. _Impact in 10…9…8…7…_

The Vorta looked at Sovar and nodded. Sovar tapped his badge, "Transport."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Tolaris jettisoned himself from the ship and began using his limited thrusters to aim himself toward the Vulcan ship. He tapped at his controls to hide his approach he de-cloaked the war bird from his panel and shot several torpedoes, one aimed poorly at the Kolinahr, and another at the surface of the asteroid.

He closed his eyes a moment, savoring the fear he knew the crew would feel as their ship began hurdling toward the asteroid. He had accomplished a lot in the short time he had to prepare, going so far as to locking the ships other escape pods down so no other might escape. He told himself it was for the security of S'Vec's plan.

Once the ship was on its course and speed heading into the asteroid, he focused his attention on the Kolinahr. His limited sensors said the shields were still up. If they were going to attempt a beam up, they would be dropping those momentarily. His finger lingered over his remaining thruster as he waited. He knew how long he would have to fire it to make contact with the hull. Precise timing or he would be stuck floating in the debris or destroyed by the explosion.

He saw the shields go down. He fired the last thruster, quickly working to attach himself to the hull. And then all went dark as the sudden acceleration to warp stole his consciousness.


	5. Behold the quest

**A/N: The game is afoot now. I wanted to thank everyone who has taken time to read and review this story. It means a lot to me. I am glad and hopeful you all are enjoying this little adventure...hang in there it's gonna be a fun ride. *raises ta'al* **

The Captain of the Kolinarh ordered them to go to warp when the transport was complete, "Report."

The ensign sounded off, "We appear to have had a small collision, but I am seeing no reports of damage."

"And the away team?"

"They are aboard and unharmed. What are your orders?"

"Set course to Vulcan space, until we receive orders from the Ambassador."

"Aye, Osu. Course set in, warp four."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

As Kuvak materialized he fell against the wall of the transport room, clutching the small locket in his hand. Gelnon went to his side, wrapping his arm over his neck, he looked at Sovar.

"Take him to his quarters. He needs to meditate." Sovar said and moved so Gelnon could get passed him.

Sovar looked at K'Duva who was stepping off the pad with a disgusted grunt, "No battles, no enemies."

"There will be K'Duva." He placed his hand on the young warriors shoulder, "I will need your assistance, we have planning to do."

"What is there to be done, the old Vulcan is right. You cannot bring back the dead, what is dead is dead! Their bones are now dust, and their souls well past the gates of Sto'Vo Kor!" He hissed.

"In this time as it is now, you are correct, but it was not always so, and with some planning might not always be so. " he placed his hands behind his back, and stood stiffly looking at the young warrior, "What we are about to do is…Illogical, illegal, immoral, and, dangerous." He raised his eyebrows, "But as your people say, it is…honorable. So, K'Duva, does this sound like a mission you would volunteer for?"

The Klingon smirked, remembering the tales told of old. Whatever this crazy Vulcan had in mind sounded like something a song was made of. "I am in, what is my part in this saga?"

Sovar pulled a padd from his robes, "Get this information from your Klingon command."

K'Duva looked over the padd, "What am I to say this is for?"

"Use your imagination, K'Duva." Sovar said flatly.

K'Duva nodded, "And when are you going to tell me of this plan?"

"After you get the information. You cannot be made to told what you do not know. " Sovar nodded and walked out of the transport room heading toward the bridge.

K'Duva sighed. His parents often said that the future of Klingon battle would be fought in different ways than had been their heritage, gaining information it seemed was his battle now. Though, if the Vulcan was correct there might be true battles ahead, ones that songs were sung about. So into battle he would go collecting this information.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sovar dismissed the science officer from his station. He remembered Sarek telling him a long time ago, when he was young man, a story of his son, Spock, doing a calculation in a Klingon Bird of prey that would carry he and his crew into the past to collect some sea mammals. He tapped away at the console looking for those documents in the database. It was fortunate he was an ambassador, he thought, given that they had been filed under a high security clearance.

He typed in his clearance code and waited. Staring at the screen he wondered why he was doing all of this. This was not the needs of the many. If he went through with this plan, he was risking not only his life, but the standing of his family, in Vulcan society as well as the Federation. Now, when his family was expanding, the men who were now in his family were heads of state, and ambassadors. His family finally had a Reldai, one of prestige and honor. Yet, here he was, risking it all.

The captain approached him, "What are your orders Ambassador Sovar?"

The files he had requested came up on the screen. He could stop it right here, they could return to Vulcan and no one would be the wiser…except him. He calculated where he would have to put the crew down so they could go on this mission to retrieve Kuvak's lost love, some place close enough to earth they would be found if their group did not come back, and yet far enough away that it would take some time to retrieve them if they managed to get ahold of communication. He looked at the captain, "Set course to Wetan, in the Andorian sector."

The captain bowed, "Aye, Ambassador. "

Sovar watched the captain take his place, and then looked back at the calculations Spock had made so many years ago. At first glance he could see that it was a doable action. The Kolinahr was far and above a better ship than the Bird of Prey had been, they were going to suffer some similar issues with the energy to return, and they might not be able to return. He tapped the console, transferring the information he required to his private quarters. He cleared his tracks so it would not be apparent what he was searching for and then stood. He straightened his attire and walked stiffly from the bridge.

In the turbo lift he leaned against the wall. He could not let Solok or T'Lyn know of his plans. There was a chance Solok might report his activity to the Federation, and they would stop him. If not that, they might be held accountable as accomplices. The Temporal agency was not to be trifled with, he should know, it was he and some of his fellows that were responsible for the laws prohibiting time travel.

The turbo lift opened and he walked down the hall not looking at the handful of other Vulcans passing him. He could stop the entire plan now, no one knew it but him. He could find Kuvak another mate, perhaps even T'Lyn…he seemed agreeable to her.

As he rounded to his room he placed his hand on the door. This would be his first perhaps only purely illogical action that he ever took. Nothing about this served the needs of the many in any apparent way. He was serving the needs of Kuvak. Why was he doing it, he asked himself, but the answer was clear to him. He opened the door before his obvious emotion was seen and shut it behind him.

He was doing this for T'Pel, because she would have seen this as the correct thing to do. He was doing this because he could not save her. He was doing this because he saw the pain in his granddaughter's eyes, at the mention of her lost bond mate, and for the two times he saw the same look in his son's face.

He was not doing this for logical reasons, and he would not pretend he was, he was doing this because there was a chance, even a slim one, that one of his chosen brothers would not have to suffer any more the loss of the bond he held dear.

He would never say this out loud, but he knew he was doing it for love.

Sovar sat down at his private com. He tapped a few keys to bring up the equation Spock had used. He knew he was going to have to alter it, and it was time to get to work. He pushed all thoughts of doubt from his mind. He had made the choice, and regret was illogical.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Gelnon placed Kuvak on his mediation pillow. He looked at the man and wondered how one consoled a Vulcan, a species known for its stoic resolve. As he stood to get them both some tea, he wondered how one consoled anyone. Nothing in his past lives had taught him that particular skill. He ordered two Vulcan spiced teas from the replicator, and handed one to Kuvak.

"Sovar seems to think there is still hope, Kuvak." Gelnon said blandly.

"Is there? "He replied, looking between his tea and the tiny locket in his hand, "I do not see how."

Gelnon cleared his throat. He had no answers to give, he had no mind for Sovar's mind. "Trust in Sovar, Kuvak. He does not seem the type that would feed you false hope if there were none. " He leaned back in the chair, "You know, I have thought about seeking out Rebecca. I do not know what happened to her, or my clone's child. I've lost sleep on the matter. I came to the terms that I think, she would not want to see me, and were I to see her…I do not know what I could do, short of offering her my life that would make up for all that he did to her." He felt tears pricking at the backs of his eyes, "That said, one day I hope to have…to be worthy of a mate. " he sat up, "Did you hear that?"

Kuvak looked at him, "I heard nothing."

He stood and put his tea down and began listening throughout the room, "I heard something."

Kuvak stood and pulled his scanner from his robes, he looked at it, and then silently pointed at the trunk they brought up from the surface.

The two got on either side of it, and Gelnon grabbed a large decorative vase, he mouthed the words one, two, and on three they opened the lid. Gelnon stopped short of bringing the vase crashing down on the head of their intruder, "Danke!" he growled.

She held her hand out to Kuvak for help up, "Who did you fools think it was? You left me in there for days!" She hopped over the back of the lid and made her way to the bathroom, "And replicate me some food you worthless Vorta! I am starved!"

"Danke! Your mother and father will kill me! How dare you?"

She cut him off calling from the bathroom, "Food, Vorta! Or I will die of starvation! NOW!"

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

K'Duva entered Sovar's room and tossed him the padd, "There is the information you required of me. Now, tell me the plan."

Sovar looked up from his calculations, he had run them three times now and the results were accurate. "Come with me to Kuvak's room and I will share the plan with all. "

He walked with the Klingon down the hall, all worry that had plagued his stomach gone. The die was cast and he was ready to move. He need only find out who was going with them on this madness.

He rang the door chime and the door opened. He was taken aback seeing the half-klingon sitting there with several empty food plates before her, and eating at another.

"Where did this _thing _come from,"K'Duva said unsheathing his knife.

Danke stood abruptly spilling the last of her plate onto the floor, she pulled her knife from her sheath.

Gelnon stepped between them. "None of that you two! Put those things away before someone bleeds."

"That is the point Vorta! Bleeding!" Danka stalked forward, stopped only by Gelnon's arm.

Sovar spoke loudly, "Sit both of you. If you want in on this plan you'll behave like you have a brain. There will be time for that, soon enough." With that he sat on Kuvak's couch. "I have a plan."

Kuvak sat with Sovar and the rest took their seat, Gelnon placing himself between K'Duva and Danke.

"Two hundred years ago, the crew of the Enterprise were on their way to earth in a Klingon Bird of Prey. A probe of unknown origins went through Sol, and began sending a signal to earth. It knocked out power for sectors, ships and space stations were stranded, and earth was on it's way to destruction from the probes signal. Spock, Sarek's son, and the rest of the crew were one of the few ships left mobile. Upon reaching the system they discovered that the probe was looking for the signal of sea dwelling mammals that had gone extinct many year before that. Spock did a set of calculations that would allow them to travel back to the time when the animals existed. " he leaned back, and put the padds on the table, "I have taken his calculations and converted them into meaningful numbers relating to our situation, out ship, our power output and requirements. I can get us back to the time, Kuvak, I estimate to the time just prior to Tawny and your family's disappearance. I cannot compensate for the power loss, so I do not know if this will be a one way trip or not, since we are going to have to cloak to avoid detection from the measures in place to prevent this very thing from happening. You see, the temporal agency, has…" he shook his head, "It is no matter, the fact is, we can save Tawny."

Kuvak's eyes were wide as he picked up the padd looking at it's complex calculations. "What if we cannot get back?"

Sovar shrugged, "It is of no matter. I have us set on a course to a planet to set our crew down safely. It may only be you and I that go."

K'Duva stood, "I will go! This is the type of quest that they don't just sing songs about, they write full operas! I would rather die with honor then, than live like a targ now."

Gelnon nodded, "I have nothing to keep me here. No family and no mate. I told you I am committed to this Kuvak, I will go."

Danke stood, "I'm going." She said flatly, "And none of you better try and stop me. I won't let him have all the glory."

Gelnon wanted to protest, but he did not want to hear her complain for next three days before they dumped people off the ship.

Sovar looked at Kuvak, "And you my chosen brother?"

Kuvak nodded his head slowly, it was hard to fathom that they would be going back to his time, to rescue his ashal-veh, let alone that these people around him were going and risking everything. He looked at the tiny locket in his hand, and then to Sovar, "When do we begin?" he asked softly.

Sovar stood, "Now. We have a day before we reach Weytan, we need to begin preparations. "

K'Duva stood, "I will begin replicating the items you had requested I obtain the energy patterns. " Sovar handed him a data rod, "Those are the codes to get you around the safeties in place that prevent the replication of weapons. "

Gelnon rubbed his hands over his ears, "Before we dump the doctor off, I will see to a different look. Will a Vulcan suffice for this mission?"

Sovar nodded, "Kuvak you know all the securities of the time, make him a Vulcan citizen. "

"And I will shower because I have been stuck in a box for days!" K'Duva stood and went to the bathroom.

They all looked at Gelnon who looked down, "I will tend to her and see to it she is left on Weytan."

"That is agreeable." Sovar said, and then looked at Kuvak, "We will all need identification. Do you think you can handle that task as I prepare the engines?"

Kuvak nodded, "I will see to it."

"Make them good, we may need to be there for a while." Sovar said as he lead Gelnon out of the room to the sick bay.

Kuvak looked over the padds again and then at the locket. "I am coming, Teslu, I am coming."


	6. The Knights of old, and the Maiden fair

Sovar stepped on the transporter pad, and motioned for everyone to join him, but to leave the box he had packed next to the control panel. Kuvak nodded to him as he stepped up. "Engage transport." He said, and inwardly he held his breath. He knew he had made the correct deviations in the system, but he also knew this was the point of no return. Once the switch was thrown there was no turning back on their plan.

The engineer activated the transport and instantly he and the box next to him disappeared. They all stood silently for a moment before Kuvak spoke, "Let's check life signs on the planet and get the transporter rerouted again." He stepped off the platform first and turned to Kuvak, "That was a good idea, Sovar. I would never have thought to change the settings of the transporter to transport everyone but those people on the pad."

Sovar sighed, "I am agreeable to your praise, but we can thank Gelnon for the actual implementation."

The computer beeped signaling a transmission from the surface. Kuvak looked at Sovar, "Should we answer it?"

"No. They have a long range communications device in the box, disassembled in such a way that it will take them a few days to put it back together. They have food and medical supplies. I do not see the wisdom in engaging in conversation with them, let us simply…go." He went to the control com and clicked off the communications, "We do need to run a quick scan before we leave though."

Gelnon stepped up, "I will do that for you, Sovar." He stumbled a bit and then righted himself. "Forgive the clumsy," he chuckled, "These new ears…will take some time to get adjusted to."

Danke laughed at him, slapping him on the back, "You were ugly enough as a Vorta, Gelnon and now you look hideous as a Vulcan with…purple eyes."

"Thank you Danke." He grimaced and straightened himself up, "Why don't you and K'Duva go and make sure the ship is secure."

She grinned, "Finally a task that is worthy of me." Flouncing out the door, K'Duva followed her, pausing long enough at the door, to look at Gelnon, "You all owe me for not killing this little pest." He growled and left in the opposite direction of the young hybrid Klingon.

The com beeped again and Sovar pressed the button taking it off line. "Come on Kuvak we have things to do now. There are some adjustments to be made to the engines, and we will re-check my calculations. For now we will cloak and set course for Earth."

Kuvak nodded, a downward smirk playing on his lips.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Tolaris had finally penetrated the hull of the Kolinahr, making sure to seal his pod to the outside, so it would not register as a hull breach. He pulled himself up and looked around. Fortune had smiled on him; he was in a sub section of a cargo bay. A perfect place to not draw immediate attention. He pulled himself up into the main cargo bay and looked around. With no one there he moved one of the boxes over the hole he made.

He pulled his phase pistol and began walking through the bay. He heard someone coming, and hid behind a stack of supplies. He watched as what appeared to be some kind of you Klingon woman passed by him, looking around and then leaving. That was not what he expected to see. He waited in the bay until he saw she had gone.

He stalked down the halls but found nothing, no one. He chuckled to himself, if all he had to deal with was a single Klingon girl, sabotaging the ship should not prove to be difficult. He made his way to one of the crew berths and tapped at the outer lock, with his skill and a chip S'Vec had given him, he was in quickly. He needed to get some food, and make his plans.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sovar met with Kuvak and Gelnon on the bridge. "We are entering the Terran solar system now. " Sovar announced. "Kuvak you take the science station, Gelnon, you have the com." The ambassador sat in the captain's chair.

Gelnon took his place at the com, and Kuvak his space at the science station. He tapped away for a second, "I have input the calculations, and we are currently cloaked." Kuvak said to Soval.

Soval nodded, "Gelnon, lay in the course." He gripped the arms of the chair watching Gelnon program the navigation and the computer timing on the warp. When Gelnon looked at him he nodded, "Engage."

Gelnon faced the com. It struck him that he might be the first Vorta to travel through time, catching his Vulcan reflection he grinned and then pressed the com beginning the sequence that would take them like a slingshot around the sun.

The trio held on tight to the coms, each of them watching the view screen with wide eyed anticipation.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

K'Duva and Danke were walking down the hall, "I am telling you K"Duva I heard something in this hall."

"Danke we have been up and down the halls three times now, there is nothing. We need to get to the bridge. I can feel that we've already gone to warp." He stalked off down the hall.

Danke spit at his feet and sneered, "Don't believe me, Targ, when I find them I'll be the great hero, and you will be the fool in the song."

Danke began using the room security codes Sovar had given her and opening the crew berths. She entered the last berth and saw half eaten food sitting on the table. She put her finger in the soup, and it was still warm. Before she could call out she was thrown to the couch. Everything around her seemed to be fluid, even when she closed her eyes she could see things passing by her in this strange dance of bizarre images. She tried to move but her body seemed too heavy, she could hardly breathe. The dishes rattled and fell in slow motion from the table. Amid all the chaos all she could think was that she was glad she was alone, because she could open her mouth, and did, emitting the loudest, longest, most unklingon scream of terror she had ever made in her life.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

When the distortions stopped, Kuvak opened his eyes. He tapped on the com to bring up the view screen. Earth flashed up on the screen, another few calculations on his com, and he looked at Sovar with a small smile beaming in his blue eyes, "We've done it." He said in soft amazement.

Sovar opened his eyes and stood. Taking a deep breath he approached Gelnon, "Are we still cloaked?"

Gelnon checked his panel, "We are, but I am showing a massive energy drain in our warp core. Much worse than we expected. "

Sovar frowned, " Do sensors indicate why?"

Gelnon tapped again, "There is a life form reading, near the core."

K'Duva stepped forward, "I'll see to this matter. What are your orders?"

"Detain them, put them in the brig." He turned his attention back to Gelnon, he had more pressing things to think on. "How long can we sustain our cloak?"

Gelnon shrugged, and looked at Kuvak who was working diligently at his station. Kuvak felt all eyes on him, "According to my calculations, we can sustain our cloak for approximately a week, Sovar."

Sovar relaxed, "That should be sufficient?"

"If we do not intend on returning to our original time," Kuvak added. "Four days if we do."

Sovar nodded solemnly, "We knew the risks and they were acceptable. Let us gather what we need and begin our search." He stepped from the captain's chair, "Gelnon put us in standard orbit." He looked at Kuvak who was already dressed in his period specific clothes, "I will meet you in the transporter bay, check on K'Duva and whoever he has detained. Gelnon, make sure you have our identities and meet us when you are ready."

Sovar entered the turbo lift and as the doors shut he slumped just a little and frowned. It occurred to him he might not ever see his son or granddaughter again. He closed his eyes and repressed the feelings threatening to bubble up from his core. The risks…are acceptable.

O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O

K'Duva entered engineering with his pistol drawn. He heard no one, but the smell of Vulcan blood was in the air. He approached the core, looking all around, rounding it; he saw a slender Vulcan sprawled out beneath the catwalk. There as a small cut over his right eye. He looked at his phase pistol and set it to stun. He was not going to have him wake before he had him secured. He shot the man, and then approached him. He searched his body and found nothing. He was not dressed as the other Vulcan crew had been.

With a snarl he picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. He glanced at the warp core, but walked passed it. He was no engineer, he was a warrior. He would leave the science to the Vulcans.

Walking down the corridor he saw Kuvak coming toward him, "I have found the intruder. "

Kuvak paused and looked at the man, he frowned deeply, "He is not a member of the crew.'

"Your grasp of the obvious astounds me, Vulcan. Even I a meager minded Klingon deduced this much. " he snorted a laugh, "I believe he was tampering with the engines."

"I did not mean to imply you were..."

The Klingon put his hand on Kuvak's shoulder, "I will detain him, but he warrants further investigation does he not?"

Sovar and Gelnon rounded the corner, Kuvak turned to them, "He is not a member of the crew, I've never seen him before."

Sovar looked at the Vulcan, "He wears no symbols of his family line. Where did you find him?"

"Engineering. As I told Kuvak, I believe he was tampering with the engines."

"EVERYONE! We have an intruder aboard I found food!" Danke said screaming as she ran toward them.

K'Duva turned, "And I have captured him you little flea on a targ's balls."

Danke stopped and spit at K'Duva, "I know where he was hiding." She hissed.

Sovar turned to Gelnon, "I believe you need to stay here and see to this, Gelnon. Kuvak and I will transport to the surface. We will maintain silence unless it is an emergency. "he tapped in three frequencies into a padd, "Use only those frequencies, they should go undetected."

Gelnon nodded to Sovar and quickly memorized the frequencies, "Let us take him to the sick bay. He appears to be injured, and I believe I will be able to access the Vulcan database stored aboard to determine his bloodline, and identity."

Danke punched Gelnon in the arm hard, nearly knocking the vorta over, "What of my important discovery?"

Gelnon gripped his arm, "Danke, patience! We will go now, while K'Duva is securing him. Do not strike your friends, Danke, or they quickly become your enemies." He ground out trying not back hand her. "Now come, show me."

She took his arm and began dragging him down the hall.

K'Duva watched and then turned to Kuvak and Sovar, "I do not envy the Vorta his job."

Kuvak stared at the Vorta being drug down the hall, "Nor do I. Sovar, let us go. Perhaps we can find them quick enough that whatever he did to the engines will not affect our return."

"Yes, Kuvak, let us go to Earth. This is concerning, but I have faith in Gelnon and K'Duva to handle things while we are away. " He turned toward the transporter bay and studied his identity on the padd Kuvak had given him, "So here, I am your aid?"

Kuvak smirked, "Remember, chosen brother, in this time I am a Minister of the High command, of the house of T'Hya. Your Father has just entered the diplomatic corps, and I do not think he has bonded with your mother yet."

Sovar raised his eyebrow, "It is understandable, Kuvak., it is just amusing to me."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sienna saw the police tape crossing over Tawny's apartment. She pulled her boot knife and sliced through it with ease. Her MACO training, in special ops, were about to come in handy. It was too bad she had to resign her commission, since they would not grant her leave to investigate her half-sister's disappearance. Duty was duty, but family came first.

She carefully picked the lock of the door by passing the security with ease. She gave a nervous chuckle, it scared her how easy it was to break into places, even with all the technology. She looked both ways, to make sure no one had entered the hall and then slipped through the door.

The air smelled stale to her already, and Tawny had only been missing a week. The apartment was dark, but Sienna did not want to risk alerting a nosey neighbor with a light. She began padding around looking for anything she thought might be out of place. She saw some pictures sitting on the coffee table putting on her gloves she walked over and picked them up.

She bit her lip seeing Tawny with her arm wrapped around that Vulcan, Kuvak, she looked so happy, so content. Her stomach began to churn. She had met Kuvak once, and he didn't seem the sort who could harm a fly, but she had rumors of that V'Las fellow, if he or god forbid one of those hoods from Terra Prime had anything to do with this she was going to see to it they were brought to justice, even if she had to name her phase pistol justice to do that.

Seinna put the pictures in her pack and started to walk around again, she froze when she thought she heard footsteps outside and then she dove behind the couch when the door rattled. Palming her knife she stared at the door from under the legs of the table and waited breathlessly for whatever might happen next.

**A/N: I wanted to take a moment to thank you all who review. Maba, Dinopoodle, Sensara, Caren, Guest, T'Sara,Alysha, and the host of other "Characters" :P It keeps me motivated and it makes me want to bring my A game to you every time I post. _/\_ thank you and Namaste. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy bringing it to you. **


	7. Onward!

Kuvak and Sovar transported to Earth, Kuvak chose a park just outside of Tawny's apartment building. Sovar looked around, it was strange to see Earth looking so, primitive. He pulled at his collar, the style of this time, at least for mid-formal suits were much more constrictive, and he found it disagreeable against his neck.

Kuvak looked at him, "Are you well, Sovar?"

"Yes, I just find this suit…disagreeable."

Kuvak nodded, "Let us make haste, the sooner we find Tawny the quicker we can return." He began walking across the grass park, with Sovar at his side. "I have her key pad sequence if she is not home." He paused and closed his eyes.

Sovar looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"I am attempting to pull at our bond." He said softly, "but I do not feel it."

"Do not concern yourself, you have been away from her for some time now, and the bond may need to be renewed. It was severed." Sovar said placing his hand on Kuvak's shoulder.

Kuvak looked up at Tawny's window, "You are correct."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sienna rolled over to the side closet, as the door opened. She saw the back of a head, and not one she recognized, but it was Vulcan. _So, it does have something to do with the Vulcan she was with,_ Sienna thought, once again pulling her boot knife from its sheath. She took a deep breath and leapt on the man's back.

Sovar had stepped in before Kuvak, who was detained asking the person in the hall why Tawny's door had the yellow tape. He found the door unlocked, and opened it stepping into the room. He looked back at the tape and questioned the logic of using such a flimsy thing as a blockade to entrance. It seemed to him, that if someone wanted in, they could do just as he had done.

When he had entered fully he shut the door behind him. Sienna smirked from her hiding place. She knew Vulcans were stronger but she had the advantage. She waited until his feet were in an unstable pose and leapt with all her might at his back taking advantage of his awkward balance she kneed the back of his legs and they both fell hard onto the floor. She pressed the knife against this throat and hissed, "I know you are stronger than me Vulcan but so help me if you make a move I don't like…I will cut you."

Sovar's eyes were wide. All he could see was a mane of rich chocolate colored hair, covering milk white skin, and dark eyes that were angrily looking down at him. He felt the cold of the blade against his neck, and in spite of the precarious situation he found himself fighting not to smile. "As you wish young lady." Sovar said in his calm tenor. "You have me at your mercy. What now?"

"You think I'm joking? I'm not." She pressed her knee into his ribs as she pushed the knife against this throat, "Now, you are going to start telling me why you are here?"

A small "oof" escaped his throat as she pressed her knee into his diaphragm, but he still fought the desire to laugh, "I am looking for the woman who resides here."

"What do you know about her and why are you looking for her?" she said not letting up the pressure she was working hard to apply to him.

"She is my chosen brother's mate and she has gone missing."

Her eyes narrowed, "You are…"

Kuvak opened the door, "Sienna, unhand the Ambassador."

She glanced over her shoulder at Kuvak, and Sovar took the opportunity to turn the tables on his young captor. He pulled her hand away from his throat and rolled so she was on her back with her arms pressed down over her head. Looking down at her he gently pressed a finger against the tendon of her wrist making her let go of her knife.

"Ambassador, unhand Sienna!" Kuvak said placing his hand on Sovar's shoulder.

"She started this." Sovar purred softly looking down at her.

Kuvak bent by their side, "What are you doing here Sienna? Are you not still on assignment with Star Fleet…the MACOS was it not?"

"Get this doofus off me, Kuvak! It was an honest mistake. "

Sovar glanced at Kuvak who was nodding at him. He released her and held out his hand to help her up. She rolled her eyes and scooted out from under him. "You are stronger than you look old man." She said rubbing her wrists, "I'm here looking for, Tawny. She heard you disappeared. Where the hell have you been?" she said casting a biting look at Sovar before looking up at Kuvak.

"I was…it is a long story Sienna, but Tawny is gone now?"

"Yes for the last week." She sighed and pushed herself up to stand, "I quit Star Fleet because they wouldn't give me the time off to go look for her."

Kuvak paced, "A week. Sovar, we know where she will be in another week; we have time we just need to discover where she is now. "

Sienna put her hand on her hip, "And if you think you are going any place without me you have lost your minds. I am going with you, she is my little half-sister, and it's my right."

Sovar stood, straightening himself, "I would not argue with her, Kuvak, this one is violent."

Sienna shot him a narrow eyed look. "Am I going to have to hear about this from you forever?"

Sovar shook his head, "I would imagine not, since neither of us appear to be immortal."

Sienna put her hands on her hips and opened her mouth to speak but turned away smirking. She would not admit it, but in a geeky kind of way, that was funny.

Kuvak stared out the window, "Where was she seen last, Sienna?"

"The Star Fleet data library, she commed me and said that she and L'Vek and Emmie were going there because some guy said he knew where you were, and they said they'd meet at the library to discuss a rescue."

Sovar cleared his throat, "I would see it being a reasonable action to looking at this library first, Kuvak."

"Agreed." Kuvak looked around the apartment and then began walking toward the door.

Sovar motioned for Sienna to follow Kuvak, "I am not of the mind to have you behind me, Sienna." He said with a small smirk.

She blushed, "Get over yourself." She said with less venom than she wanted and then flounced ahead of him to follow her brother in law.

Sovar watched her walk out the door and his eyebrows rose. She was an interesting human woman, a lot of fire. Smirking to himself he followed the pair. It would be an interesting mission.

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I promise to do better soon. Have been busy and distracted :P Thank you to all who are reading this! **


	8. The maiden pokes the knight

**A/N Thank you Sensara without you nothing would get written. ;) Hope you all enjoy! **

Kuvak paused outside of Tawny's apartment, he turned to Sovar, "I am going to the consulate. I will obtain as much information for Sorak as possible, and check L'Vek and Emmie's room. Sovar, your identification might not hold up to security. Sienna if you would take Sovar to the library where Tawny was last seen and obtain as much information as you can."

Sovar stiffened. "Very well, Kuvak." He eyed Sienna and sniffed, "If you can keep your hands and weaponry to yourself young lady, I will go with you to the library."

Kuvak smirked lightly, as he got into the taxi flitter. He was not going to get into the middle of what looked like a growing affection between them...at least to him.

Sovar raised his eye brow, "I trust you have transportation?"

Kuvak nodded. "Indeed. I can call a taxi flitter. I have done so before."

Sovar handed him a more sophisticated PADD, and Kuvak was soon gone, off to the Consulate.

Sienna looked at Sovar. "If you promise to keep your hands to yourself, I'll keep my hands off of you. Why I would want to touch you is beyond me. I won't promise weaponry though, Vulcan. You look a little shady to me." She narrowed her eyes, but grinned despite herself. "It's those eyes are ice. Cold as ice, you are."

Sovar frowned, "On the contrary, Sienna, I thought from being draped over me...you could feel I was very hot." He pointed to the air motorcycle, "Is this yours?"

She smirked, "Yeah."

Sovar slid off his top robes and tossed them to her, "Good. He mounted the cycle looking it over." He had one of these when he was a young man. He looked over his shoulder, "Are you going to stand there or are you going to mount this cycle or stand there gazing at me? I am going to need directions on how to get to this library. " he started the engine and revved it twice, "Attend Sienna."

"Attend?" she said with a smirk. "Right." She swiftly mounted the cycle, trying not to touch him that much, but it was no use. She had to at least hold his shoulders if she were to stay on.

"Sienna," he said, turning around, "you will not be safe simply holding my shoulders. Wrap your arms around my chest. And come closer."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his chest, and she had to admit that in a way, he was kind of funny with that joke about him being hot. He took off with a jolt, and her thighs slid forward, pressing into his rear. She ducked her head against the wind, resting her cheek on his shoulder, trying not to think about how intimate this must seem to him.

"Don't get any ideas, buster," she growled in his ear, suppressing a squeal as they turned a corner. She unintentionally squeezed him tighter, and it seemed like he was intentionally driving a little more dangerously, just to annoy her, she was sure.

"Take a left up here. Then right on Pinewood."

Sovar smirked as she drove. He took the left, and then popped up doing a fancy trick as he turned onto Pinewood. She was strong he could feel that as she squeezed his chest, that illogically pleased him. She was cantankerous with him and that pleased him as much as her physical strength. It felt good to have a female holding him, even if it were just for the ride. He frowned slightly when she directed him to the parking area across from the library, but he saw no logical reason to delay. He pulled into the parking space, cutting the engine he sat there wondering how long she would hold him.

"It is an agreeable cycle, well-tuned, but the third gear needs a small adjustment." he leaned back slightly, "If we have time I would adjust it for you."

"That's very kind of you, Vulcan," she said. She made to slide off, but he beat her to it and helped her off, taking her hand. She was surprised; his hand was warm, and calloused, and was far larger than hers. She felt small for a second, until she saw the mischievous gleam in his eye. She narrowed her eyes and smacked his shoulder.

"Come on, I ain't getting any younger."

"I can see that."

She turned to him, outraged, and she considered smacking him across the face. She stepped up to him and got very close to him.

"What are you playing at, Vulcan?"

Sovar stepped closer to her putting them chest to chest, and he looked down at her, "Playing at, human? Vulcans don't play." he purred dangerously, "I am sure I don't know what you mean." He saw fire behind her eyes and he lifted his hand. He stopped himself, he tucked his hand behind his back, "So are you going to stare my cold Vulcan eyes down, Human? Or are we going to go to this library. I am beginning to think you are very agreeable to my aesthetics." he discreetly smelled her scent, and then backed away smirking. "I am quiet striking." he said, walking toward the library, making sure he was slightly ahead of her.

"No," she said as she caught up with him, opening the door nicely. "You're not that striking."

She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she kicked his rear as he went in the door, and he turned back on her with a dark gaze. She shivered despite herself, but held her ground.

"Do you enjoy inflicting violence on Vulcans, Sienna?"

She snorted. "Nah, only on you, because you're so damn insufferable."

He turned stiffly, "I am striking to look at, and you are just striking me." He waited for some bi-standards to pass and he pounced on her pushing her onto her back in the corner, "How undignified of me." he whispered, "This is not proper vulcan behavior is it?" He gave her the slightest grin, placing his hand over her mouth, his other hand searched for the sensitive nerves that would make her "tickle". When he found them his eyebrows flew to his bangs, "Now, Human, do not make a noise...so undisciplined." he pretended to grumble, after a while of her squirming he stopped his tickle and slowly let his hand up, "Swear to me you will not hit me again, and tell me how handsome I am..." he purred and placed his fingers over her tickle zones again, placing enough pressure on them to keep the "menace" of his tickle, but not enough to make her cry out.

"People are staring at us!" she hissed, trying to wriggle from his grip, but he simply smirked and pressed a little harder. She whimpered.

"Is this Vulcan bothering you, ma'am?" a passerby asked, sizing Sovar up. She rolled her eyes.

"He's an insufferable ass. I'm fine," she said to the man, who frowned, then walked away.

She turned to Sovar with a falsely cheery smile and cupped his cheek. "You ARE quite handsome, aren't you, Vulcan," she said, somewhat condescendingly. "I'll be a good girl and never strike you again." She sharply smacked his cheek, then tried to get away. He pinned her back to the wall.

"You easily forget your promises?" he said, pressing again on her pressure points. She winced.

"Was that a slap?" she asked, playing innocent. "And here I thought it was a love pat."

He wanted to purr, he wanted to roar as something very primal beat behind his ears. Feeling his breathing hitch he pressed into her a little harder and whispered into her ear, "If it is a love pat as you say I should warn you not to toy with a son of Vulcan, Sienna. We are not so easily tossed aside." He paused looking at her rounded ear. He found he wanted to run his tongue over the edge. He stepped back and straightened his robes. He needed to place some distance between himself and this temptress. He turned his back on her part of him begging for her to attack him, part of him struggling to regain his control.

He glared at the man who came over to aid Sienna, who quickly walked away. He folded his hands before himself. He looked away from Sienna not daring to see her fire filled eyes just now. "Where was Tawny last seen." he muttered, looking any place but her.

She walked around him and patted his cheek again. "The information desk, handsome. Come on."

She swaggered up to the desk, and she tapped the little bell for service. The library was nearly deserted, and there was no one at the desk. She was acutely aware of Sovar right behind her, and she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Standing a bit close, aren't you, Vulcan?" she teased, leaning closer than she meant to. She raised an incredulous eyebrow; she could have sworn she heard a growl. Seemingly in defiance of her, he stood even closer, so that his arm was touching her back. She rolled her eyes and returned the pressure. She knew Vulcans shied from touch, and if he was going to play this game, she'd play it too, and better.

She saw someone working in the back room, sorting through books, and she rang the bell again. He turned to her and walked up to the desk.

A tall thin man in white shirt and sleeve garters, wearing pin striped pants, suspenders, and a green visor walked up to the desk, "What can I do you two for?" He grinned wide, "Oh do we have newlyweds here? Hmmmm I have something for you then!" he reached down into the desk and pulled out two books, tossing one to Sienna and the other to Sovar. He clicked his teeth together and waggled his eyebrows,

Sovar looked down at the book, it read "The Joy of Vulcan sex with a human woman." he discreetly put it in the back of his belt and then cleared his throat, "Actually, we are here to gain other kinds of information. Do you remember seeing this woman?" He held up a time period appropriate padd with a picture of Tawny.

"Oh yeaaaahh, I've seen her, she is a super nice kid." he nodded and began walking away.

"Wait!" Sienna said, and he turned back. "When did you last see her?"

"Oh, about a week ago," he said vaguely, shrugging his shoulders. "She had herself a few friends along for the ride. Some Middle-Eastern woman, and a Vulcan like this one." He pointed to Sovar. "Now don't lose that book, you hear?"

She glanced down and frowned at the title, feeling her face get hot. "The Joy of Human Sex with a Vulcan Man" read the title, and she hid it between her legs.

"Odd place for a book," he murmured, and she glared at him.

"Did I ask your opinion?" she said with narrowed eyes. "I need my hands free."

She turned to the man again. "Forgive the deplorable manners of my companion here. Do you notice where she went after she left the library?"

He sat down and kicked his feet up on the desk, "Well, well, well, well, well,..." He appeared to fall asleep and began snoring.

Sovar lifted the largest book he could and dropped it by the desk so it thundered through the room.

The man jumped up and smiled, "Oh it seems I have newlyweds here..."

"No. We are looking for a woman." Sovar interrupted.

"How greedy are you? You have a woman, a very charming woman and you want another." the man said rolling his eyes, he leaned over and whispered into Sienna's ear, "Don't let the cold exterior fool you, Vulcans are insatiable in the sack." he winked.

Sovar pulled him away from Sienna by his ear, bringing him up eye to eye with his padd, "This woman."

"Why didn't you say so?" The man said with a laugh, "Yeah, she and her friends were in here...A pair of guys came in and escorted them out, I saw them meet up with another guy...looked Vulcan but different, dressed all in black, had crazy blue eyes." He grinned, "No like your eyes, their nice."

She frowned and turned to Sovar, and she felt a chill run down her spine at the look on Sovar's face.

"Come," he said curtly to her, and she grabbed her book and set it on the counter.

"No, no, no, my dear, that's for you," he said, and she narrowed her eyes at him before taking it. She noted that the cover had changed. "Horticulture for Beginners". Well, at least if Kuvak saw this book, it wouldn't be so awkward. She flipped through it and saw some pictures, and she immediately snapped it closed.

"What'd he give you?" she asked when they were out in broad daylight again.

He raised an eyebrow at her and didn't answer.

"Come on, Vulcan, give up the secret," she whispered in his ear. "Be nice...tell me what he gave you."

"I will give you only two hints. The first hint, is it is a subject I do not require aid in. The second is you would enjoy my knowledge greatly." he sniffed and motioned for he to get on the bike first, not wanting her behind him this time because it was where he was hiding his book. After she mounted the bike he got in behind her and moved her forward so he was still driving and she was as close as she could get, her feet on the front pegs. He discreetly smelled her hair and then on the pretext of whispering in her ear moved her hair back so her ear was exposed to him. "What book did he give you, human?" He revved the engine and took off like a shot.

She shivered; his lips had brushed the cartilage of her ear, and it did things to her she didn't want him finding out about. She rolled her eyes, though, and glanced down at her book. It had changed back to its original title.

"Horticulture for Beginners," she replied, only half-lying. "Fruits and vegetables aren't really my forte, but I'll take a look at it." She hoped he didn't notice that she was lying through her teeth.

His groin was pressed up against her rear, and her thighs were straddling a warm, vibrating piece of steel. And an insufferable Vulcan was whispering in her ear. Just her lucky day, she supposed.

"To the Consulate to pick up Kuvak, I guess?"

"No." he replied, still talking to her in a way that his lips brushed her round ear. "Kuvak will meet us back at the ship."

"What ship?"

Sovar grinned, "You will see, Human, you will see..." He gunned the bike throwing her back into his chest and made out for a more secluded area. Driving for about a half an hour he pulled off the side of a road into a small park. He guided the bike into an outcropping of bushes, "Are you ready to see my huge..." she cleared his throat, "ship?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ok. Don't we need a shuttle or something?"

He smirked and pulled out a communicator. "Sovar to Kolinahr, two to beam up."

She gasped as she felt herself almost dissolving, and she almost tried to scream, but found her vocal chords weren't working. And then she was coming back together, until she stood gasping on a rounded pad. Sovar strode off of it like it was nothing, but she ran after him and smacked him across the face.

"You've got to warn me before something like that happens, you...insufferable Vulcan!"

Kuvak frowned at her. "Sienna, please!"

"Don't you get involved, pointy!" she growled at him. "I'm only tolerating you because you're Tawny's one and only."

She shook her head at him. "So what's so important about this blue-eyed shady character? You act like you know him."

Sovar turned very serious, "We do know him." He looked at Kuvak, "It seems that our perpetrator is none other than S'Vec."

Kuvak's head drooped for a moment and then he looked up, "I was able to find out they have only just arrived on Rua Penthe. He will make haste there." He sighed, "Get Sienna quarters, and see to it she knows how to work the replicators. You are going to need weapons and clothing, Sienna, Ambassador Sovar will help you. I am going to the bridge and lay in coordinates, maximum warp."

Sovar nodded, "Do not worry my chosen brother. We will save her, and your cousin and his bond mate."

Kuvak looked into Sovar's eyes and nodded, a downward frown-like smile playing on his lips, "I believe we will, Brother."

When Kuvak was gone Sovar turned his attention to Sienna, "It appears you'll be able to take out some of that aggression soon, Human. Now, let me take you to my...your...quarters."

Sienna shoved him, albeit playfully, the minute the doors to the transporter room were shut. "Your quarters?" she whispered, sidling up to him and whispering in his ear.

"Do I...entice you, Vulcan?" she whispered, blowing on the tip of his ear. She grinned in victory when he shivered. She laughed, punching his arm, and she strode confidently by his side, sobering as they moved through the ship. It was more advanced than anything she had ever seen.

"You do have a nice..." she glanced at him with a teasing gaze, "ship." She sobered. "Do you think Tawny and the others will be ok?"

Sovar was about to return her play but then more seriously than she had seen him before he turned to her, "I will give my life to see to it that Tawny and the rest of Kuvak's family are reunited, Sienna. She will be as you say, ok." He placed his hand on his chest, "This I swear to you, if it is the last thing I do." He looked away from her and tapped on a console opening a door, "This is your quarters, and you will find this ship much different than any ship you've been on. Because it is from 230 years in the future." He turned back to her, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving. How'd you guess?" She didn't want to think about Tawny being in a prison. It only served to make her angry, and she needed calm for this mission. She sighed and entered after him, leaning against the wall near the door.

He glanced at her. "You may want to come over here."

She obeyed and looked at the replicator, admiring the sleek design. "What would you like?"

"Um...tomato soup and grilled cheese sounds really good."

"Computer," he said smoothly, "tomato soup, Earth style, hot, and grilled cheese." He paused and looked to her.

"Pepper Jack and cheddar?"

"Grilled cheese, Pepper Jack and cheddar cheese, melted and hot."

The replicator made the food appear on a tray, and she stared in amazement. "Wow...the most sophisticated of these I've seen is a protein resequencer."

She noted that she was still hiding the book in her jacket, and she walked away, hiding it in a spare drawer as he set the table. He ordered something for himself and sat with her at her table.

Sovar stood, "I will return momentarily." He walked out her door and went to his room next door. He took his book from its hiding spot, placing it in his drawer, and then returned to her room. He ordered Earth style Tomato soup with a vegan grilled cheese sandwich, topped with mustard. "After we eat, I will show you the supply replicator." He spooned up some of his soup, swallowed it, and then looked at her, "And the answer to your earlier questions is yes, you do." he said it flatly as if he were reading from a dictionary, and took a bite of his vegan grilled cheese.

"I do what?" she asked, taking a bite of her soup. It wasn't half bad. A tad bland, perhaps, but she was used to military cafeteria food, which was ten times as worse.

He glanced up, mischief dancing in his eyes, and he didn't answer. She put down her spoon, reached out and forcefully lifted his chin.

"I do what, Vulcan?"

Sovar took a bite out of his sandwich, and thought, if she didn't remember her question to him about her being enticing then he was not going to remind her. "I do not know, what do you do, human?" he was straight faced but the mischief in his blue grey eyes was apparent. "I would think you don't do much of anything..." he added casually. "Be careful touching my chin, human...vulcans bite." He nodded and made bite sounds with his teeth.

"I'll bite you back if you try anything," she growled. She couldn't for the life of her think of what he was talking about. He had left so many of her questions unanswered that it was hard to remember which question he was answering now. She shook her head and put it out of her mind for now.

She took a large bite of her grilled cheese, chewed and swallowed. "What do you mean, I don't do much of anything?" she protested. "I seem to be pretty good at rousing your ire," she teased, lightly smacking his cheek again. "And who knows? Maybe I'll be a horticulturalist in my spare time. That's doing something, isn't it, Vulcan?"

Sovar shivered at the idea that she would bite him back, and nearly opened his mouth to take that as a challenge. "You do not rouse my...Ire, human." he replied, but did not explain it further. "Given the fact that you cannot stop touching me...I'd say I rouse you though." He took the final bite of his grilled cheese and chewed with a self-pleased smirk. "You cannot deny it...it is obvious." he continued, only half teasing.

"Well, I'm going to deny it, Vulcan. The only reason I'm touching you is because you can't seem to control your comments when I do. And you keep shivering. You cold?"

She was looking for any other reason for his behavior than the one that was niggling at her brain. He irritated the hell out of her, and yet she couldn't help but poke fun at him. It was strangely...enjoyable.

She shook the thought from her head and waited for an answer. "Because these quarters seem plenty warm to me."

Sovar took her empty plates and his and placed them in reclamation, "I think there must be something wrong with your visual acuity, Human. I am as steady as a stone. Perhaps I should fetch that book of horticulture and read it to you if your eyes move so that it makes me appear to shiver." He turned around and placed his hand neatly behind his back. He moved his eyes obviously toward the place she had hidden the book, "Shall I go fetch the book for you...I am proficient in reading Earth standard." He paused watching to see if her muscles were tensing to make a move toward the books hiding place, because he knew there would a rush for both of them to get to it first.

"How about not?" she said, but her muscles tensed anyway. She wasn't sure if she could beat him to the dresser, but she stood anyway and blocked his path. "And my vision is just fine, Vulcan. You said we needed to go to the supply replicators next? Kuvak said I needed weapons, and maybe a uniform of some type? We don't have time to discuss horticulture."

She waited for his move, ready to block him if necessary. Insufferable Vulcan. "Maybe you could tell me what yours was about, and I'll prove to you that my vision is perfectly fine. I'll read it to you."

"The replicators will take at most 2.345 minutes to complete. " he said edging toward her. This game they were playing made his blood heat through his veins. "Did you see me keep my book?" he posed edging closer to her, watching her pupils dilate as he was sure his were as well. He smirked and pointed his finger, "You see mine was a book the title of which was "How to confound humans, open for more information" but the book did not open instead on the back it said the same thing...I imagine it would keep you confounded for hours." He lurched toward the place, not really to get at the book but just to have her stop him.

She made to strike him, to block him, but suddenly her arm was held still by his terrible grip. She tried to break free, but he held her still.

"I can recognize a joke when I see one, Sovar," she growled, trying to tug her wrist away from him. "Now let me GO!"

She struggled and tried to kick his knees out, or do any of the tricks she had learned in hand-to-hand combat, but he held her still and steady.

"What the hell are you playing at?" she yelled, getting up into his face. "Let. Me. Go. Now."

The beast was raging in his ears that he should claim her, and a few well-placed strikes on his legs fueled that notion. He took in a deep breath and moved...to do what he did not know and then she screamed in his face. He blinked, imagining her dark hair spilling over his hands, he pushed it away. He let her go and straightened his suit, "How ungentlemanly of me." he purred, turning from her he waved her forward ,"Come I will see that you are outfitted and have your weaponry."

He did not glance back as he walked from her cabin. He knew he would have to meditate on this matter. Something about this woman was pulling at the most primal untrained parts of his mind. It was inexcusable...no, he thought, he felt this very thing once long, long ago and he ended up contently married to her, having many children with her, and...

He looked back to see her face. He frowned, it was not logical, and he highly doubted she could share this with him.

She was surprised that he let her go. She was expecting him to put up a fight, or continue the game. And then he just dropped it. Maybe she had pushed too hard.

"Sovar," she said quietly, and he turned to her. She bowed her head. "I didn't mean to yell. You...I wasn't expecting you to grab me like that. I forget sometimes that you're three times stronger than me." A pulse of arousal shot through her core at that, but she shoved it away. She did, however, approach him and punch him playfully on his shoulder. "Careful with your grip there, old man. Like I said, you gotta warn a woman before you pull that sort of stuff, all right?"

She very lightly patted his cheek and gestured to the door. "Shall we, handsome?"

And just like that, the pat of his cheek sent the beast beating against it's cage again. He fought hard not to growl. Warn her? He scoffed internally, How? When he could not warn himself of his desires. The fire and spirit of this woman was sure to drive him mad. He would read that book this evening, he needed to know what human females were pleased by. He knew the vulcan body masterfully, before he touched her, he would know the human body with equal mastery...in theory if not in practice.

As he approached the replicator he paused, half cursing himself for not speaking to Solok in depth about his experiences with human females. His son was ham-handed at many things, but he thought he was probably adequate for teaching him the rudimentary process of pleasing a human woman...that or T'Lyn might know...

She took the weapon and holster from him and put it on, smirking at him all the while. He had stopped fighting, and was seemingly lost in thought. "What's the matter, Vulcan? Lose your fire?"

His eyes flashed. "What fire would that be?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nevermind. Your Vulcan brain probably couldn't comprehend it," she teased. "Don't get lost on your way back to our -" She cut herself off. "Your room," she ended lamely. She sighed in frustration and stomped off, refusing to ask for assistance on her way back to her quarters. She knew it was on deck 10, guest quarters, and after ending up on the science lab level, she asked the computer for directions and made it back to her room in one piece.

Sovar was waiting for her. "Now who's getting lost?"

"I wasn't lost, Vulcan," she insisted, waving cheerily at him as she unlocked her room. "When will we reach Rua Penthe?"

"Approximately 20 hours."

She nodded. "All right. Enough time to review some things." She turned to him. "Good night, handsome," she said with a grin, blowing him a kiss.

Sovar watched her enter her room and contemplated following her. He turned to his door and entered. He locked the door and went directly to the book that strange librarian had given him. He held it as if it were a sacred text written by Surak himself. He knew if he opened it, it was the final step before his will broke down and he could no longer deny his katra was stirred by the mouthy, bold, fire filled, human.


	9. The quest thickens

He sat on his couch and opened the book. He would not deny it, the logic was wrong but it was there none the less. He began reading each passage and seeing the figures in the picture. He found himself straining to hear if she was stirring in the next room.

Sienna changed into some nightclothes, a camisole and some shorts, then laid down, ignoring the overwhelming urge to read the book. She knew the title was back to what it had said first, and the temptation to read it, to discover what Vulcans did sexually, was overwhelming.

She tried to fight it, to go to sleep, but after thirty minutes of tossing and turning, she couldn't fight it anymore.

She curled up with the book and turned on the bedside light, and she began to read. She raised an eyebrow several times at the suggestions, and she was amazed at some of the places on the Vulcan body that were sensitive. Their fingers were hyper-sensitive, and that was how they kissed. The exchange of electricity, if the male let down his guard, could bring a human female to completion. Sienna couldn't tear her eyes away from the book, and she kept reading, absorbed in the pages and the pictures. Some of them seriously turned her on, and she didn't even notice the passage of time.

Three cups of tea and the second time through the book, Sovar found himself in his night robe standing at Sienna's door. He cursed his obsessive nature. He had not had to fight such urges for more than seventy years, and now he found he had no inoculation against the stirring he felt. He pressed the door chime and waited. He pressed it again. He felt an urgent need to be in Sienna's room, to be near her, but what he was going to do once he was, he knew what the book suggested, but doubted he would be allowed to do such things.

He heard a scrambling and the door opened. He entered, standing before her in his red silk night robes. "I could not sleep with all your...noise over here." He sat down on the couch with a sigh, "So, why are you awake?"

She blushed. "Um...I was reading," she said. She didn't dare elucidate. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"0300," he replied smoothly. "Come, sit with me and tell me what you have read."

She frowned, and her heart stopped when she realized she had left the book on her bed, in plain sight. She walked towards the bed and shoved the book into the nightstand drawer. Only then did she sit next to him, folding her hands in her lap and staring at him expectantly.

He quirked an eyebrow. "I'm waiting."

She felt her face get hot again, and she looked down at his fingers. The book had recommended stroking and sucking them, and she wondered what that would do to him...would he react with cold logic like Vulcans always did? The book made it sound like Vulcans were secretly sex fiends who could hardly keep their hands off their mates. It had also mentioned fever several times, and she wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean.

"I don't...do you really think..." She sighed in frustration. "Why are you up?"

He watched that her eyes kept moving to his hands. He pretended that he was going to stand, "Shall I go and fetch the book and see what you were reading?" She shoved him back with a thud against the couch.

'Not so fast, you didn't answer my question...why are you up?" She swallowed "and what are you doing here?"

"I am up because I am awake, and I am awake because." he took in a breath and caught her scent. The beasts mouth watered. "I answered your question now you answer mine. "Tell me what you have read that keeps you awake..." he leaned over to her, "Is there a problem with my hands? You keep looking at them."

"Your hands look fine, old man," she said. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Ok, the book isn't about horticulture."

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought as much. I do not take you for the type to stay up until 0300 hours reading about plants."

She sighed, but jumped up when he made for her bedside table. "What are you doing? Don't look-"

"You obviously won't tell me on your own. So I will find out what you are reading on my own."

"That's private, you insufferable-"

He opened the drawer and looked at the cover, and she lurched forward, trying to rip it from his hands. But it was too late. He caught her hand with his and pulled her forward, showing her one of the pictures in the sex manual.

She blushed. "I...look, I'm human, and I couldn't keep myself from looking, ok?"

He smirked. "Read it," he whispered, his voice almost a purr, and her eyes widened.

"What?" she breathed.

He guided her back to the couch and sat down with her, "I did not use a language which you did not understand. Read. it." he reiterated, "The parts that intrigue you, read them allowed." He sat back, folding his hands over his stomach, "I don't hear you reading, human...should I read it to you?" He pursed his lips, and then privately grinned as she fumed.

"A vulcan man, who lets down his guard, when touching the skin of a human woman can..." she turned red, "Bring her to completion."

Sovar leaned forward, "Hmmmm interesting...would you want to scientifically see if this is truth or hokum?" He raised his hands holding two fingers before her. "Or are you frightened human." he withdrew his hand, "I am sure your emotions will prevent such experimentation."

She narrowed her eyes. "Is that a challenge, Vulcan?" She held up her fingers like he had them. "Experiment all you want. I bet you couldn't even make me-"

She was cut off when he stroked his fingers down hers, and the amount of electricity and pleasure running through her made her fingers ache. She gasped, instinctively pressing harder against him, and she bit back a moan.

"Ok...I...what are you...Sovar..."

She tried not to whimper, but one escaped her mouth. She bowed her head, breathing heavily, and she looked into his bluish gray eyes when he lifted her chin.

"Complete your sentence, Sienna," he purred, and she shook her head.

"I...damn..." She gasped again as he rubbed the pads of his fingers into hers, and she trembled, suddenly very glad she was sitting down. Her body, however, was begging her to press herself to him, to lie down, to let him take her in every way imaginable, in every way illustrated by that book.

Sovar felt a unchaste bliss watching her writhe and squirm. "Do make an effort to complete your sentence, or read on in the book if you can...Sienna." he let her name tumble off his lips like a meditation chant. Her feeling of pleasure was washing over him like waves of heat you find in the forge. "Please..." he whispered, "Do continue..." He pressed his fingers into the soft pads of her fingers a little harder, increasing the pressure, increasing the openness of his guard he ran his fingers down over the pulse points of her wrists, a place where his book said was sensitive for human women. "If you wish me to cease the experiment...I can." In his mind he was chiding himself for the same behavior he had chastised Solok for ages past. He felt a dark pleasure about it, and strangely no shame.

Her thighs were humming like a washer unit on high, and she moaned, opening her eyes to look at the passage. "When...when a Vulcan...man...does this...pleasure is...oh, God..." She groaned and sucked in a sharp breath. "Pleasure is...amplified to the point of...Sovar, I can't!" she whimpered, breaking down. "Oh God, that feels so good! Please..."

She felt she might cry, it felt so exquisite. He wasn't even touching her in a private place, and already, she could feel herself dripping. He sniffed at her and purred, and she shook violently. "Can you...what are you sniffing at?"

He leaned forward toward her never stopping his touch. He paused where his mouth was just over hers. He knew this was probably cheating but he did not care, the beast was too content within him now, "You know what I am sniffing at, Sienna, and it smells desirable..." He let his lips linger next to hers, "Your book stated that with a simple touch I could bring you to completion. Our experiment is not considered over until that has happened. He pressed his fingers into her pulse points rubbing them in a smooth firm circles.

He allowed himself to feel her pleasure too. His eyes darkened and his breathing became irregular. He felt himself harden, and then as if a torpedo exploded in his brain he felt her begin to release. Her cries echoing through the room, her body convulsed lightly. He wrapped his free arm around her to hold her fast, continuing to pressed against her flesh until she went silent, He stared at her, sniffing the air which was now perfumed with her release, "Exquisite..."

His deep, dulcet tones made arousal shimmer through her again, and she fell limp in his arms, her hand still pressed to his. "Sovar," she whimpered into his red silken robe. "What is your book about?"

"The same as yours. The Joy of Vulcan Sex with a Human Woman," he purred in her ear, and she shivered again, automatically pressing her hand to his.

"And what did you learn?" She shifted her thighs forward so they brushed his. He was hard, and she groaned.

"Many things. Would you like to see?"

She let her eyes flutter closed. "I never thought I'd ever let a Vulcan...touch me like this...ok...but you first."

She grabbed his hand and brought it to her mouth, folding down the unnecessary fingers. She licked the pads of his fingers. "My book said I could bring you to completion too. Watch and learn, old man."

She took his fingers in her mouth and sucked, swirling her tongue around the tips. She even pressed down ever so slightly with her teeth, and she kept her eyes locked on his, wondering how he would take this.

Sovar growled and gripped her hips. His mouth went on instinct to her neck, nipping and kissing at her skin until he remembered that blunt little ear he saw while riding the cycle with her and he knew he needed to taste of it. He moved over top of her, forgetting all propriety he let himself press into her groin as he began nibbling at her ear. She was as tasty as she was fire fill he found and his nibbling began more emphatic.

He moved her hips under him, relishing her work at his fingers, his hand slid up the leg of her shorts as his mouth nibbled licked at her ear and neck. He found the petal of her womanhood, but stopped short of entering her, instead using his touch to massage her, to let her feel the approval he had of her. The moisture was so decadent he wanted to claim her now!

He threw his head back and growled as he released. He moved his fingers from her mouth, "This is very ungentlemanly of me, Sienna." he whispered show her that he released into his robes. Before she could answer he covered his mouth over hers, kissing her tenderly, stroking his tongue against hers. He pulled back, still gently massaging her womanhood, "If you bid me to stop now I will, if you do not...I will take you until you are sated in ways you've never been before."

"Sovar," she whimpered. "We need to rest. Tawny and her friends need our help. You said Kuvak was your chosen brother. He needs our help. We need to go to sleep, no matter how tempting the...joy of sex is." She sat up and leaned her forehead to his. "I promise I will give you the chance you deserve. But can we take things slow, please?"

She wrapped her arms around him. "You are as insufferable as you are sexy, and my body doesn't want to stop. But we need to be properly rested. And if you are going to sate me in ways I've never felt before...Sovar, you have three times my strength. I can't imagine how that will translate in...sexual matters. I can't fight the bastards who took Tawny if I'm sore as hell from your...you know..."

She offered him the gentlest kiss she could muster. "Family is everything to me...which means you might become everything to me...if you can keep your snarky comments to yourself," she teased, pinching his backside, hoping for a reaction.

"I will never keep my snarky comments to myself, human." he purred softly, removing his hand from her nether regions, "But I will admit, your thinking has a logic to it." He jumped when she pinched him, "Though you are not making it easy to be gentlemanly and logical. Who is insufferable?" he picked her up and carried her to her bed, carefully and playfully bouncing her on the mattress He threw the sheets over them both, "I am staying by the way, so as you humans say...deal with it." he turned her around and slid in next to her wrapping his arm around her stomach. He kissed the back of her neck as he slid his arm under her head to use as a pillow, "You are mine now, human, it would be best for us both if you realize that."

When she turned to look at him he grinned softly, and began using neuropressure to help her sleep. "Go to sleep you mouthy sehlat kit."

She frowned. "What's a sehlat?"

"A popular pet on Vulcan. It resembles your saber-tooth tiger, and to some degree, your bears."

She raised her eyebrows. "So...it's a mammal?"

He shrugged. "We do not classify it as such, but it does have much in common with some of your mammals."

She grinned wickedly. "You know what kits do?"

He realized too late what she was planning, and she parted his robes, finding his left nipple. She licked it, purring like a kitten, and she latched on to it, sucking as if at her mother's breast. "Don't call me a kit, Vulcan," she growled against his skin, then released him, relaxing into the pillow.

Sovar opened his eyes. He stirred slightly, feeling Sienna move back into him. He smirked and leaned in kissing her neck. He rubbed up her stomach and then down sliding his hand under her camisole he slide his hand back up taking her bosom in his hand with a gentle squeeze. With a contented sigh he thought he could get used to such a morning. Considering diving under the top and giving her the same kit treatment she gave him, he reluctantly slid from the bed.

He snuck out of her room and turned to return to his room, when he saw Kuvak standing at his door pressing the door chime. He straightened and pulled his robe tighter around him. He cleared his throat, "Is something amiss my chosen brother?" He asked trying to sound neutral, as if he had not just been caught doing something he should not.

Kuvak folded his arms across his chest. "And I thought I was the only one..." He allowed Sovar to unlock his door, then followed him in. He sat down on Sovar's couch, watching as Sovar picked up a book from his bed, staring at it for a moment before putting it into a drawer.

"I snuck into Tawny's room several times before we were bonded," he said ruefully, a stab of pain running through him from the lack of a bond. "She never minded. She was always agreeable to it..." He let his gaze meet his chosen brother's. "I assume you and Ms. Townsend have stopped bickering?" He paused, looking away. "If you were to marry her, you and I would truly be brothers, by marriage of course. She and Tawny are half-sisters."

Sovar smirked, "I did not sneak, I barged in." he said with an air of pride in his voice, "And I do hope we do not stop bickering...at least completely. The...minx smacks me, she...challenges me." he took his clean robes into the bathroom but did not close the door so he could continue to talk to Kuvak, "There is no doubt that I will marry her Kuvak, I will not let her say no." he peaked out the door looking at Kuvak, "They are vigorous beings are they not? Solok has had two human wives now, I never knew..."

He turned back the bathroom mirror and began to shave.

Kuvak restrained himself from rolling his eyes, but then he had a thought. "Sovar, are you a betting man?"

The ambassador turned back to him with a slight frown. "Not necessarily."

Kuvak suppressed a grin. "L'Vek and I often betted on all sorts of things. I will make a bet with you, chosen brother. I bet that you will not make Sienna relent to you for at least a week. If she holds out for a week or longer, I win. If she does not, you win."

Sovar wiped his face making sure his shaving was adequate and then changed into his daily robes. He walked out and looked at Kuvak, "I need more parameters, to make this bet. By relent to me, do you mean consent to bonding or do you mean physical intimacy. And if it is physical intimacy, what degree or level constitutes relenting?" He ordered them both tea from the replicator and handed Kuvak one, he took a seat. "Name the terms, and if win what you get and if I win what I receive."

"Physical intimacy," he said; he could feel his ears heating up. "Physically claim her, and I will consider that relenting. If, of course, she concedes to you." His eyes turn dark. "Force her hand, and I will kill you. She is, after all, my sister."

He blinked, and he knew he had made his point. "I do not want to take from the clan of Gol when so much has already been taken. I want to give to it. If you win, I gain a brother that much quicker. But to make things fair...whoever loses has to accept whatever challenge the ladies of our house collectively chose for us. I know my wife's mind. I know the strange things she would have us do. Do not underestimate their penchant for creative punishments. You may find yourself in women's clothing, dusting the house every day for a week if you lose."

Sovar frowned and shook his head, "I would never force her." He stated matter of fact manner, "I accept your bet with one provision...it begins when your wife and her sister is by your side again. I will not even attempt intimacy until such things have been resolved." He looked to Kuvak, "If that is the deal, then l accept."

Kuvak nodded, "Agreed."

Sovar sipped his tea, "Computer location of the Klingons and Vorta." The computer beeped, "*There are no beings of those races on this ship.*" Soval put his tea down and stood. "Kuvak...that is..." he rubbed his forehead, "Did we leave them?"

Kuvak shook his head, "They were to here, they did not disembark."

"Go to Sienna and wake her, I will search for any clues. This is distressing." He gathered one of the phasers and went out the door.

Kuvak ran next door and pressed her door buzzer, and he averted his eyes when she answered the door in skimpy attire.

"Sienna, get dressed, and get your phaser. Gelnon and the Klingons are missing."

His sister-in-law snapped to attention and shut the door in his face, and he waited patiently for five minutes as she moved around her room, pulling her clothes on. When she was dressed and armed, he asked the computer for Sovar's location.

*Ambassador Sovar is outside Engineering.*

Kuvak waved Sienna along and began running toward the engineering section. Sovar was standing there shaking his head. He turned to Sienna and Kuvak, "They are gone. " He pressed a button on the computer bringing up the security footage. They saw the male Klingon fixing the damage to the engines, a fuzz and then Gelnon, who now looked like a vulcan, with Danka and a Vulcan no one recognized. Gelnon shot both Klingons who fell to the ground. He and the other vulcan beamed out taking the Klingons with them.

Sovar shook his head, "Gelnon has betrayed us? I have scanned the ship there is no damage to the ship."

Kuvak looked down at the ground. "If Tolaris offered him something...or said that the enemy could offer him something..." He looked up at Sovar in comprehension.

"Rebecca."

Sovar frowned. "Who?"

"His former...his predecessor impregnated a woman named Rebecca, and had a child by her. She was his prisoner, and the man treated her abominably, controlled her...but if S'Vec has found her, then Tolaris would offer her to him in exchange for information."

He sighed. "But what of the Klingons? Did they willingly go? Or were they coerced?"

"They were both shot so I am assuming they were kidnapped. If S'Vec went to the trouble of finding his former...mate, if that's what you would call her, then that would mean he requires something that a Vorta could provide." Sovar deduced.

Kuvak thought for a moment, "Cloning?"

Sovar nodded, "He would have access to cloning knowledge the likes no other species would."

Sienna smacked them both across the chest, "Blurgh blurgh blah blah blooop bloop."

They both looked at her confused.

She put her hands on her hips, "That's all I'm hearing over here. Vorta, S'Vec, cloning, Tolaris, you are all talking and I'm not picking up what you mean."

Kuvak spoke, "I will drop us out of warp while you explain this to Sienna. Meet on the bridge. We need a new plan. "

Sovar looked to Sienna, "Agreed, I will double check our engines as well. We will meet you on the bridge in twenty minutes."


	10. Warriors becoming heroes

Sienna crossed her arms over her chest and waited until Kuvak was out of the room before watching Sovar check the engines. She walked up to him.

"Well? What are Vorta? Who's S'Vec? Who's Tolaris? What's with all this talk of cloning?"

He looked at her. "Vorta are a race from the Gamma Quadrant. They served the Founders, a race of Changelings, and helped orchestrate one of the greatest threats to the Federation: the Dominion."

"The Federation?"

"An alliance of worlds in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Earth and Vulcan are a part of that alliance. In fact, we are founding members. Vorta were so useful to the Founders because they had cloning technology. They often had lines of clones. I believe Gelnon was the sixth in his line."

"Ok, that makes sense," she conceded. "Who are S'Vec and Tolaris?"

He turned to her after he second scans their engines were functioning within normal parameters. "It is difficult to describe adequately. May I share my thoughts with you?"

He closed the space with her and held up his hand, "I can use a vulcan process called a meld to give to you the knowledge you require to bring you to speed with all the things you need to know."

He placed his fingers on her face, "Our minds will become one you will know those things I know. I would not normally do this, but there are many dangerous things going on, and choices you will need to make about the future, you deserve all the information I have that words cannot properly express." He paused, waiting for her permission. He knew she would see about his life and family, as well as, the plague that was S'Vec. He had a desire for her to see this, so she would know when he approached her the way a mate should that his need and desire for her came from an honorable place.

She gasped at the tingling coursing through her face, and she frowned. "Is there another way?"

"This is the most efficient way, Sienna," he said. He almost sounded sad. "I fear we do not have time for a proper discussion. You must see what he is."

She closed her eyes. "Ok," she whispered.

She saw through his eyes T'Lyn's suffering, and she thought of her and Brad looking at Tawny's suffering. She saw him lose his mate to S'Vec, saw T'Lyn on a leash like a dog...it made her blood boil with anger. She felt what he felt, saw what he saw...knew what he knew...she saw through younger eyes his torment with Solok and Roxanne, how he had opposed the union, and she saw herself through his eyes, her fire, her defiance, the things that drew him to her.

When she pulled away, she was sobbing, and her fists were clenched. She felt weak, and he held her up.

He held her to his chest, "Forgive me, Ashaya." he whispered into her hair. "You had to know these things all these things. My family has suffered much at the hands of this monster, and it keeps going. We do not know why, all that we know is that this is the fight we have. I could not proceed further with your involvement without you knowing what you were getting into." He kissed the top of her head, and lifted her face to him, he wiped away her tears with the sleeves of his robe and placed a gentle gentlemanly kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Tawny was abused when she was little," she whispered. "She was the same age as T'Lyn...I think she and T'Lyn will get along swimmingly." She wiped her tears and bucked up. "Are you done with your check?"

"Yes, let's meet Kuvak on the bridge."

She nodded and followed him, and she noted that he looked back at her with a satisfied gaze. She narrowed her eyes, knowing what he was so smug about. She increased her pace and kept stride with him.

"Don't be getting any ideas just yet, buster," she growled as they entered a turbolift. "You've got a long way to go."

When they entered the turbo lift he turned to her wrapping his arms around her, "Is this how long I have to go? All the way up to the deck?" He didn't fight when she pushed him off of her. The turbo lift opened and he stepped forward making her stay behind him.

Kuvak turned, "There is nothing on long range sensors. Sovar this is...this isn't logical. He could have destroyed us. I have run every internal scan that I can think of and nothing...He did not so much as put any kind of tracking device on us. It is as if he doesn't care...how could that be?"

Sovar shook his head, standing straight he placed his hands behind his back, "It does not make sense. There is nothing unusual on the long range scans at Rura Penthe?"

"No. Their life signs are there, but there is nothing else. It is almost as if he just doesn't care."

"Is this maybe a trap?" Sienna offered, standing at Sovar's shoulder, looking over the scans. "Or..." She thought about S'Vec and all he had done, but she could think of nothing. "I don't know."

Sienna looked at the scans as Kuvak and Sovar discussed their options, and she thought harder about S'Vec.

"He got what he wanted."

The two men looked at her with frowns on their faces. "Excuse me?" Kuvak asked.

"If I got what I had been desperately hunting for centuries, would I give a flip about you two and your quest?" she asked. "S'Vec got what he wanted." She bit back tears, knowing this was going to hurt Sovar, and likely Kuvak as well.

"He has T'Lyn," she clarified. "S'Vec has T'Lyn. At some point, he got her."

ovar paled and tapped furiously on the science com. He swallowed hard, and looked at Kuvak. "I believe she is correct, I scanned our last stationary location near earth...there is double the chronometric radiation. Tolaris must have come back with us and S'Vec followed." Sovar sat down in the science officer's seat staring at the view screen blankly. He stood in one fluid movement, "My Brother set course to Rura Penthe, engage our cloak. We need to get back...Solok has..." he stopped himself from blaming his son. He had no logical reason to do that, but he assumed Solok had failed to protect her...again. His jaws flexed and he stood rigid. He turned back to the com and began accessing the internal security records.

Kuvak leaned over in the captains chair, rubbing his head. "We will arrive in 2.4 hours." he said softly, avoiding looking at Sienna for fear she would see the tears welling in his eyes.

Sovar slammed his fist against the com and brought up the security footage. S'Vec and a woman beamed aboard the ship. Tolaris brought Gelnon before him, and another woman was beamed aboard a woman no one recognized, but who Gelnon approached with a strange reverence.

Sovar stood and walked to the turbolift, as Kuvak stood watching the security footage. "You are correct Sienna, you are correct..."

She shook her head. "So what now? Do you think Tawny and the others are ok?"

Sovar nodded. "He will not concern himself with them anymore. He has what he wanted, what he has inexplicably hunted for centuries, it seems."

"Why?"

He shook his head. "I do not know, Sienna...I do not know. But in any case, we should be prepared for any situation when we arrive at Rua Penthe, just in case. I will never underestimate this man again."

Sienna felt hot tears leak out of her eyes. "I hate him...I hate him as much as I hate Charlie, and Jack. Bastards, the lot of them."

"Who is Charlie?"

She snorted. "My dad. Alcoholic, abusive bastard, he was. Probably into drugs too. I can understand your frustration."

"And who is Jack?"

"Tawny's first foster dad. Think that teacher that abused T'Lyn, only sans mind-meld. Think sexual abuse, and you've got a good picture of it."

"What is our plan?" Kuvak said interrupting them.

Sovar stroked the backs of his knuckles down Sienna's face. He looked at Kuvak, "Sienna and I will go down to the surface, lock onto their shield generators with a tachyon pulse. We will beam down, and together we will rescue Tawny and your family. "

Kuvak nodded, "Before we leave for your time, Sovar, I would stop on Vulcan. I am bringing my mother with us...she is wise, and will be helpful."

"You are going to return then?"

Kuvak nodded, "I owe you and your whole family my loyalty, Sovar. With Tawny at my side I need nothing else in this time."

Sovar looked to Sienna. "And you?" he asked softer.

"What use am I here?" she said with a smirk. "All the action is happening with you guys. I'm coming too. Besides, the librarian didn't give me that book for no reason, Sovar."

Kuvak frowned. "What book?"

She glared at him. "Horticulture for Beginners," she said testily, and she noted Sovar looked amused.

"All right. Are we ready?"

He frowned at her. "Are you?"

"Those bastards have my sister, and her friends. I'm going down there to kick some ass. Are you with me?"

Sovar handed her the ragged out looking clothing, "Put these on it is very, very cold. We will not be able survive on the surface long. He put a necklace around her neck, "Those are all the codes we might need to access the computers." He started putting on his clothes, and turned to Kuvak, "Are you in their security system?"

Kuvak nodded, "I am. I am setting up the data loop now. Your beam in will be undetected. Two more minutes until the tachyon pulse disables their shielding. Get to the transporter room."

Sovar stepped into the turbolift and waited for Sienna to stand at his side. He lifted the Klingon disruptors, "There is not stun setting on these Sienna. This will kill whatever it hits. Keep your cloak over your head at all times, follow me and talk to no one. If we are attacked take Tawny, L'Vek and Emmie to the surface. I will cover us with fire." He stepped from the turbo lift onto the transporter pad just as he heard Kuvak say "Thirty seconds." He looked to Sienna one more time. He pulled her close and kissed her hard on the mouth. You are my beloved, he said softly in Vulcan and then they dematerialized into the blinding white out of the land below.

Sienna was hit with the stinging cold, but she did as she was instructed and kept her hood above her face. She followed Sovar, holding her disrupter close.

The entrance of the prison was locked, but she handed Sovar the chip, and he accessed the lock and opened the door. It creaked open, and they slipped inside. She replaced the necklace and tucked it away beneath the ragged cloak, and they traipsed down into the depths of the prison.

There were several prisoners, all dressed in ragged firs, lounging around among the rocks. Some were arguing, but she kept close to Sovar and spoke to no one. A few of the prisoners might have caught sight of her, because they began to catcall, but again, she ignored him.

"Vulcan," one purred, stepping up to Sovar, "where are you taking the pretty lady?" The alien smiled at her, but she looked to Sovar.

"Where she belongs." He replied and placed his hand on the aliens shoulder, squeezing the alien fell to the ground at Sovar's feet, "My bed." He glanced back at Sienna, "Move behind me." he whispered. He picked up the large alien with one hand and threw him into a group of other less well dressed aliens who immediately began stripping him of his garments.

Sovar pulled her closer to her back and continued to walk until they got to a darker corner. He pulled a tricorder from his pocket. I am picking up four human life signs, and one vulcan life sign. The two humans are 100 meters away from the two who are next to the vulcan. Logically, I would say those would be Emmie and Tawny." He tucked his tricorder back in his furs, "Do try not to be so attractive now would you?" He bent and picked up some mud smudging it on her nose. He admired his handy work and then motioned for her to follow him.

Sienna gripped her disruptor. "You're a master of subtlety, old man," she whispered in his ear. "Nice comment about your bed. You really have put your ambassadorial skills to good use." She kissed his cheek swiftly before anyone looked their way. "Come on, I'm sure L'Vek is overwhelmed enough as it is, keeping all these sex-starved prisoners from the hot stuff."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at his expression, but she froze when she caught sight of who the two humans were.

"Sovar...that's my father."

Sovar looked over to where she was staring, behind the man she indicated there was a man he recognized from his history lessons, -Admiral Gardner-. He pulled Sienna back into the shadow. "This is not a good thing seeing your father?"

She shook her head, "No, especially not with Tawny involved."

"Then you take him out, and I will see to the other man." He paused, "Can you do that or will it be a problem?"

She licked her lips, "No, Sovar, I can do that." She started to walk away from him but he pulled her back.

"No matter what happens I will be there to aid you shortly." he nodded and touched her nose again before swatting her behind, "Go get him." He slipped around to the other side to get the drop on Gardner.

"Excuse me?" she whispered. "I am not a mule, Sovar. Nor does my ass have a sign on it that says 'slap me'." She rolled her eyes, then set her sights on Charlie. "I've always hated guys who hit their wives. I know, you didn't hit me, and if you ever do, I'm bailing. I don't care who you are."

She moved forward and edged around some other prisoners, keeping her eyes on Charlie, pulling out her disruptor. He caught sight of her and grimaced, and she pointed the gun straight at his heart.

"You are one ugly bastard," she whispered, moving closer. "I'm glad I took after mom. Oh, wait, I can't remember what she looked like, not without all the bruises you put on her face."

She pulled the trigger, and he stumbled backwards. She fired again, and Sovar fired his disruptor as well, taking out Gardner.

Sovar rushed to her side whisking her away from the sight of her dead father, "I would never hit you." he whispered as he ran through the halls, "At least not in a fashion to hurt you."

He sat her down when they were in a back of a long hall. He was listening for the guards to run past them. He reached for the tricorder and found it cracked. He stuck it back in his pocket. He placed his hands on either side of his mouth and made a strange sounding animal scream. He listened for a minute, and heard it returned. "This way." he whispered.

He pulled her to him, looking into her eyes. He did not say anything but his eyes held hers softly for a moment.

She blinked away tears. "Don't tell Tawny it was Charlie, ok? Don't let her see."

Sovar nodded, and they headed towards the others. Sienna saw that Tawny looked almost dead, expressionless, and she sighed, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Her bond with Kuvak was snapped. She is just now starting to feel the effects."

"Kuvak's on board our ship, sweetie," Sienna whispered to her sister. "We'll get you fixed up good as new, ok?"

Her eyes widened. "Kuvak?"

He put his hand on Sienna's back, "Let me take Tawny." He said with a nod, "You gather L'Vek and Emmie."

She nodded,

Sovar took Tawny in his arms, "Tawny, I am Kuvak's chosen brother. He awaits you in a ship." He pressed his fingers against her face gently, not melding with her, but calming her to sleep. Sovar was amazed at how petite Tawny was He was able to wrap her in his cloak hiding her head in his hood with ease.

L'Vek ran up to to Sovar, "Who are you? Why are you touching her?"

Sovar raised the ta'al to him, "I am Sovar of the clan of Skol, and chosen brother of Kuvak. We are here to save you and her."

L'Vek looked to Sienna, who nodded. He grabbed Emmie pulling her close, "Lead the way Osu Sovar of Skol."

Sovar handed him a disruptor, "Follow and stay close."

Sienna took Emmie's hand. "That's your hubby there?"

The dark-haired woman nodded, smiling. "Yes, my habibi," she whispered, and Sienna dragged her along. L'Vek glanced at her with incredulity.

"I'm Tawny's sister. Half-sister, really. I'll introduce myself later."

She continued along the corridors, with L'Vek holding her other hand. Emmie was very pregnant and moved slowly, so they had to move at her pace. The cold was taking a toll on the Arabian woman's body, and Sienna gave the woman her cloak.

"No, Vulcan, keep yours on. You need it more than me."

They moved slowly but quietly through the corridors, and Sienna tried not to shiver too much. Finally, they were on the surface, and Sovar handed her his cloak.

"No way, old man. Keep it on. Tawny's traumatized, you're Vulcan, he's Vulcan, she's pregnant...I'm the expendable one here, handsome."

Sovar growled and pulled her into him under his arm sharing his cloak with her and his body heat, "No one is expendable, Ashaya." He dipped, "Get on my back."

"Are you crazy old man?"

"Do it," Sovar hissed. He looked at L'Vek, "Have your wife get on your back. We are going to run for it. If any one fires or even looks at us fire, Sienna." He handed her his disruptor so he could grip Tawny tight, and Hold Sienna's legs. Sovar ground his teeth making sure nothing and no one was going to be able to take his charges. Nodding to L'Vek, he calmly said, "Run now." began running as fast as he could with the burden of the two women on his body. He felt like he was walking on air. All of his focus was on his body and movements, there was no pain, and they felt like feathers on his back.

He made the door tapping in the codes the doors opened and they went out into the great white. No one followed them. A few minutes later they all dematerialized and appeared before an anxious Kuvak aboard the Kolinahr.

Sienna slid off his back. "Emmie, let's applaud Mr. Cray Cray for that stunt."

Emmie nodded and gave him a short round of applause, and she threw her arms around Sovar.

"You are crazy, old man," she whispered in his ear. "Thank you! For Tawny and me...and Emmie...thank you."

She turned around and noticed that Tawny seemingly pulled herself from her stupor and was kissing Kuvak like there was no tomorrow. She giggled and looked at Emmie, who was eying L'Vek like she wanted to do the same thing.

"That should be illegal. In all the districts of Earth," she whispered, putting her arm around Sovar. "It's so damn awkward...and yet for some reason, I feel the urge to kiss you like that." She winked at him.

Kuvak placed his hands on her face and neck, as he kissed her he filled her up with himself. He didn't care who saw what, he felt healed and felt her heal when they were once again one again.

Emmie grinned, "Eh, screw propriety." He pounced on L'Vek kissing him all over.

Sovar was panting slightly, he raised his eyebrows, "Let's not stand on ceremony here, human." He gave her a half gin. "Prudence would say you and need to go to the bridge and get this ship on course to Vulcan." He took her gently by the hand and lead her out of the transporter room. As he passed Kuvak reached out and took his shoulder in his hand, Sovar turned toward him.

"Thank you my chosen brother for giving me my life back." he looked down at Tawny and then back to Sovar.

"There is no thanks required, doing this has given me back my purpose." He turned away and walked with Sienna toward the bridge.

Kuvak lifted Tawny up carrying her like a child. "L'Vek my cousin, follow I will put you and Emmie in a room. Everyone needs rest and food. We are on our way to Vulcan first, but we must talk after we arrive."

L'Vek nodded, "It is agreeable to see you cousin. Show us the way."

Emmie stopped. "No, first stop is sickbay. This baby is kicking me, and I think she's trying to tell me something in Morse code. I don't even know anymore. That would be awesome though. Oh, your kid's an honor student at Melville High, yeah, my kid knew Morse code as a fetus, thank you."

Tawny giggled, and Emmie waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I think the doctor should look you over too, missy. Don't think I don't notice."

She blushed. "What?"

Emmie took her hand and dragged her out the door. "Kuvak, you lead."

She allowed L'Vek to support her, but she didn't tell him what she suspected. She wanted to at least give Kuvak a moment of glory, even if it was short-lived.

Kuvak showed them to the sick bay. "It is unmanned, but the technology they have here if there is an issue we will know it."

L'Vek helped her up on the table. The readings came up, which indicated she was near giving birth and would do so in the next seven to ten days. It also showed she required nourishment.

L'Vek was in awe, "Soon my Ashal-veh we will bring a life into freedom. Kuvak how is this possible I have not seen this level of technology before."

Kuvak lifted Tawny onto the other bio bed, "We will discuss it soon my cousin. He laid Tawny back, it showed that her neural levels were coming into right, and then it showed two more tiny heart beats beating along with hers. Kuvak stood motionless, his mouth parted. "Ashaya...we...did you know..." he looked down at his wife, "We will have...twins."

Emmie howled with laughter, and Tawny stared down at her stomach like she couldn't believe it. "Kuvak..."

Kuvak took her hand in his. "Ashaya, this is...more than I could have ever hoped for."

Emmie laid her head on L'Vek's shoulder. "I'm starving. Wanna eat? Tawny?"

She shook her head. "Not now. I might puke."

Kuvak looked like he might protest, but Emmie caught his eye. "Remember how I was? The puking is normal. Does something in particular make you want to puke?"

Tawny shook her head. "No, I think I'm ok. I'm staying right here for now."

Emmie grinned, and Kuvak showed L'Vek how to work the replicators. Soon, she and L'Vek were eating, and Tawny was resting comfortably.


	11. Like Son Like Father, Ninja love

_**A/N: This chapter is rated M. You have been warned. If you have read Deal with the devil then you'll understand the title of this chapter. The Line of Gol, is apparently adept at ninja bonding...  
**_

Sienna stumbled into the mess hall, still tired. Her dreams had involved some strange imagery, and she doubted she had gotten much rest. She blindly ordered coffee from the replicator and took an appreciative sip, and when the door opened behind her, she groaned to see it was Sovar.

"Hey," she murmured, flopping down into a seat. "How'd you sleep last night?" she asked as he fetched himself some tea.

He shrugged. "My rest was adequate." His blue eyes pierced her as he peered over the rim of his cup at her. "I assume yours was not."

"It kind of sucked," she said, yawning. "So what's the plan for today? Aren't we supposed to arrive at Vulcan tomorrow?"

"We are due to arrive tomorrow morning, actually. And then, you will have to make a choice, I think." Sovar pulled out a chair for her to sit at his table.

"Choice?"

Sovar nodded, spinning his cup on the table slowly with his hand, " Whether you will stay on Vulcan and eventually return to Earth, or...go forward several hundred years with us." He looked up at her again, "Perhaps not a good question to pose before you have had your morning beverage. I know my daughter in laws have never been good before their morning drink."

"Mm," she said. "Does this mean I can't send a message to my loved ones, should I chose to go forward? I mean, Brad already lost Tawny, and then I leave...I know he's got his own life now, but it kind of sucks to have both of your sisters disappear from the very threads of time, and all because of Vulcans. Not doing much to harbor inter-species peace, now are we?"

He raised an eyebrow. "On the contrary, our entire goal is peace. You may send him a message if you wish."

She nodded. "That'll be great," she mumbled, then took another swig of coffee, waiting for the caffeine to kick in. "What do you want me to do?"

"This is your decision-"

"Grumpy pants," she growled. "I was asking for your opinion."

Sovar licked his lips absently and then looked at her with a stoic facade. He wanted to say a lot, but in saying a lot he knew he was risking much. "My pants have no ability to be grumpy." he chided slightly, "Though you are showing wisdom to desire my opinion." he said with the slightest of smirks, "I know if you come to the future I will be in grave danger...one never knows when you will attack. I would be forced to be on my guard, constantly." he growled and then leaned back, "I could become...agreeable to that, Sienna." his eyes lowered, and then flickered up to hers, "Very agreeable." he said with a nod.

He picked up his tea, smirking into it, he had given without risking much. Perhaps it would work this time, he did not know seeing as she was a persistent woman, the next few moments would tell him.

She drained her coffee and stood up to get more. "Oh, you'll have to be on your guard day and night, old man," she teased, walking around the table and behind him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and dove for his ear, licking across the tip. "You probably won't be able to get any sleep. Tell me outright...do you want me to come with you?"

She went to the replicator, waiting for him to answer, and she got a second cup of coffee and some cereal.

"Come on, old man, you may have all the time in the world, but I don't."

"What happens if I say that I do want you to come with us?"

She grinned. "Then I seriously consider going, as long as I have some purpose to serve in the future. I don't want to be behind on the times."

"Seeing as I highly doubt you are up in your own time, then I think I can't tell you my opinion." Sovar said in a too casual tone.

She slapped him on the arm, "Out with it do you want me to stay or go!"

He set his cup of tea down and stood. He bent toward her coming a mere breath from her lips with his. "Come with us, Sienna." he whispered, and as he pulled back he traced a finger over her ear, dropping the barriers he kept up giving her a brief jolt. "And you are incorrect. It is you who will not be sleeping much." he nodded and began walking out of the mess.

His heart was pounding in his stomach, he was feeling a torrent of emotions, thinking about her staying or going with them. He glanced back at her. He wanted to throw the table over on it's side and pounce on her not giving her a choice. He frowned and turned back to the door. He needed time to think.

She watched him go and let him go. He had made his opinion clear, and in all honestly, she wanted to go. She didn't have much going for her here; there was more to do in the future.

She sat back down and ate her cereal.

She caught him later outside their rooms, and she captured his wrist, preventing him from opening his door. "Sovar," she said gently. "I want to go. With you and the others, I mean. But you've got to assure me that I'll have something to DO when I'm in the future."

He looked relieved, and she grinned, leaning forward. "Oh, you thought I would leave you? Oh no, Sovar, you're not going to get a good night's sleep for a month if I get to come with you. Just a fair warning. As for not letting me sleep, I'd like to see you try."

Kuvak stopped and saw something brewing between Sovar and Sienna. He nudged Tawny to look. She grinned, Let's watch this show.

"Woman!" Sovar growled, "It would be wise not to take that tone or challenge me thusly." Sovar said in his resonating baritone. "I could knock all doubt out of your mind of my abilities. Did you not see me carry you and Tawny through the field of battle? If I took it upon my interests to make sure you did not sleep for a month, I would be impossible to resist. He placed his hands on either side of her, backing her into the door frame. He licked his lips again, now taking in her scent. His pupils dilated so quickly his eyes ached and his internal eyelid nearly shut. "You insufferable little..."

Kuvak covered his mouth with his hand. I believe, ashaya, he has it bad for her. Sovar is...lost.

"Man," she purred in reply, patting his cheek. "I don't think you have it in you to make me lose one night's worth of sleep, much less a month. I doubt you even know how to please a woman." She flushed at that, thinking of the book she had read. When a Vulcan's eyes got dark, combined with the way he was talking, she was sure he was getting aroused. And frustrated. She decided to push harder.

"In fact, I think you're all talk and no show. You're strong, sure, and that's all fine and good, but honestly, I'm not even sure it's worth traveling time to stay with you. It would take a lot to convince me to stay with you."

Tawny tugged Kuvak down a side corridor. I've seen that look before on your face, ashaya. You're right in thinking that he's lost, but I don't think we should hang around when he explodes. I don't think I want to hear those results.

His eyes widened slightly, and without a word he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She swatted her behind, "You will not rest tonight, Sienna." he growled and opened his door. He tapped in a security code and it locked. "Have you been reading your book?" he growled, "Save it your knowledge of it for later tonight is my time and I will not abide interruptions. I have been issued a challenge, one I accept." He sat her down on her bum at his bed and began slowly unlatching his robes. "Now is the time to back out of this, Sienna for by the time I am undressed there is no turning back. Do you admit now you do not wish it...for if you take this step your life will never be the same."

She leaned back casually and watched him get undressed. "Oh no, THIS I need to see."

She folded her arms across her chest and waited for him to act, and she raised an eyebrow, secretly impressed with the shape he kept himself in. His chest was broad and sculpted, and a light spread of chest hair curled down towards the hem of his pants. He ripped those off as well, as easily as he would rip paper, and both eyebrows lifted towards her hairline. He took off the loincloth he had on as underwear, and her lips parted a little.

She looked up at him, swallowing thickly, and he took a step forward. "I am undressed," he growled.

"No," she said sarcastically, then grinned up at him. "So now what?" She knew she sounded a little unimpressed, but she was covering for her nervousness. She had never admired something like the masculine form so much before, and she was slightly frightened of what he was going to do to her.

Sovar's nostrils flared slightly, "You try not to scream too much." He nudged her back onto his bed, pressing her down his hands slid up hers arms. pinning them over her head he grinned down at her, pressing a neuropressure point so she could not move them, "You had your opportunity to stop this, Ashaya, you did not take it." he caressed her jawbones, "Now you are mine. There are no more choices for you where I go you will go, where you go I will go...parting and never parted." He pressed his lips against hers, letting go of all his mental barriers he began filling her mind with not only himself, but his desire for her, the erotic pulse his fins fingertips found also in his lips.

He moved his hands from her jaws over her shirt and he ripped it off her as his kiss deepened, his tongue caressed over hers. His hands ran firmly up and down her sides, giving to her that same electric touch. He pulled from her lips and began kissing down her sternum, over the cleavage of her bosom. "Mine." he whispered, "All mine." he growled. He looked into her eyes as he opened his mouth taking her brazier between his teeth. He snapped it so her bosom was exposed to him. A purr rose in his stomach as his hands cupped her flesh and his mouth began a slow careful work on her skin.

She strained at whatever move he had put on her, and she growled, trying to break free. "What do you mean, try not to scream too much?" she whispered. "That could be taken very badly, and-"

She was cut off by his mouth, and she protested into it. He rolled her hardening nubs between his fingers, and she squealed, arching her back. He pulled back, and she collapsed onto the bed, staring up at him with wild eyes.

"Could you please do that again?" she asked, relaxing back into the pillows. He smirked and obliged her, and she whimpered, her eyes slowly closing. "Ok...you're off to a good start, but you haven't proven anything yet."

She felt a tingle of something in the back of her brain, and she frowned, staring up at him. "Is this what it's like to be bonded? Cause I don't feel a thing."

She gasped as arousal flooded every nerve ending on her body, and she cried out. "Touch me, Sovar," she growled, suddenly needing his touch. "Please, just...I don't know what you just did, but I need you to - yes!"

He directed his attention back to her breasts, and she moaned, straining still at the hold he had put on her.

He stayed at her bosom exploring every inch of her sensitive flesh, coaxing her to a small release with his touch. Satisfied he had paid them their fair share of attention. He kissed down her stomach, tearing off her pants he breathed deep smelling her arousal hit him. He removed her panties as he did had her bra. "I'm done proving, Ashaya, but I will keep you up all night." He purred and began to kiss at her womanhood.

He listened for her to mewl, felt for her hips to buck, he moved slowly deliberately with careful movements deliberately stoking her fire without letting it burn too hotly.

"You...you...SADIST!" she screamed, arching her back and moaning. He chuckled into her womanhood, making her feel weak with lust. "Dear sweet heaven above..."

"Say my name," he ordered, tickling her throbbing bud.

"N-Never," she stammered, maintaining the tiniest thread of control over herself. "You...you m-must be enjoying this..."

"Of course," he purred, giving her a full lick around her womanhood. "But it is so much more satisfying to hear you say my name. And to feel your pleasure. And I DO want to give you pleasure, Sienna..."

She felt his sincerity through the bond, and she closed her eyes against an onslaught of tears. "Sovar," she whispered.

He worked harder at her, moved his finger into her feeling the pulse of her body change his movements quickened, "Say it again." He growled, "Moving a little more intensely.

"S-Sovar."

He moved quicker, making his moves urgently. Lifting her hips with one hand he moved smoothly over and into her. He felt her release through their bond and over his mouth and hand. He was not done, he pushed through the sensitively he felt moving faster, more firmly tasting her essence flowing over his lips. He would keep at her, "Tell me what you want you want, Sienna." He said moving faster against her body, focused on nothing but her pleasure.

"J-Just don't stop," she gasped, straining at her bonds. "Oh...Sovar..."

She cried out as she released a second time, and she lay there, panting for breath, and yet he went at her a third time. She screamed, writhing, taking long, deep breaths. But it didn't work, and soon she was panting, gasping for breath. "Sovar! Sovar, you insufferable...wonderful Vulcan...oh sweet heaven..."

A third time she released, and a fourth, and a fifth. "Are...Aren't you going to...you know...?"

"Do you want me to?"

"You're kind of missing out on...some action here...go right ahead..."

Sovar crawled up her body and kissed her mouth, sliding his hand once again up her arms he released his hold on her arms. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close to his body. He kissed her neck nipping sweetly at her throat, "Tell me something have you been with another man?" He nipped at her neck a little harder gently sliding his manhood up and down her petaled flesh. "I ask," He whispered not from jealousy, but only because I have not yet shown myself hardened to you..." He looked into her eyes they were dark and misted over in desire, "I am much larger than you have seen, and I wish to know whether..." He kissed her, "I might hurt thee." He placed himself at her entrance gently teasing her form with the smallest of smiles.

"Does it really matter?" she said, narrowing her eyes at him. "If your...package...is as big as your mouth is, you're going to hurt me either way."

He pushed in a little more, and she bit her lip. "Ok, I didn't think it would feel like...that..." She gasped for breath and pressed her face into the pillow, holding back cries of mixed pain and pleasure. Tears filled her eyes.

"Shall I stop?"

She shook her head. "Just keep going and the pain will go away," she said in one breath, digging her nails into his back. "Damn..."

"I assume you have not had intercourse with a man before now?"

"No, I haven't," she admitted, squeezing her eyes shut.

He bit her neck, and took as much of the pain from her aas he could through their bond. He finished his thrust swiftly, pausing for the sting to fade before he began moving again. He looked at the mark on her neck and groaned as he moved into her, "Now, tell me again how I cannot keep you awake for a month." He thrust gently again, kissing her lips, "Tell me, Sienna...my ashaya...my everything...tell me how insignificant my skills are." He rolled his hips to bring her more pleasure, "Tell me Ashaya...how I make you feel." he growled moving passionately into her kissing over her shoulder and up her neck.

She was silent, unable to find words to describe this. It was still a little uncomfortable, and unusual, and she was still determined not to tell him how good this felt. She wasn't sure why, but giving in now would seem like she was losing. And yet she knew she would crumble eventually, since he was determined to go at her all night. She knew he would do it, that he was quite capable of doing it. Somehow she knew.

"I admit nothing," she growled, wincing as he bit her again. "I haven't decided if I like this or not."

He increased his speed, and she moaned, shifting her hips. "Is that really all you've got?" she taunted him, bucking him as high as she could.

"Insufferable woman." He growled with no venom. Moving deeper, he rolled harder, teasing the edges of her womanhood. "I am more than you can handle. I've seen five of your releases." he teased, as he opened his barriers again running his fingers up and down her back. He moved her leg around his waste to pivot deeper for her, he sped up, and then as he felt her pleasure mount he moved slower, slow enough that he felt her ache for more. He looked up into her eyes, moving so his pace kept her on the edge. "I can maintain this all night, Ashaya..." He kissed her deeply, "And I will." His eyes gleamed with mischief. Perhaps if you slap my behind I may move faster, he said through their bond.

She smacked him hard, and he growled. "That feels good, ashaya," he purred in her ear, increasing his pace. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"You naughty little Vulcan!" she roared, smacking him as hard as she could. He chuckled, biting her shoulder. She smacked him again, and he dug his teeth in deeply. She gave up, feeling release just around the bend.

"I am very naughty, ashaya," he teased. "Perhaps you should discipline me."

She smacked him again and bit his shoulder on impulse, and he growled, thrusting hard into her. She moaned around her bite as she released, but he shoved her down into the pillows and was moving before she could even catch her breath.

Sovar didn't know how much time had passed, but as he and she released one last time his eyes went wide. His home planet entered the porthole view. He held her close to him and pointed, "My home planet, Ashaya." he whispered and kissed her temple, "I believe I have met your challenge."

He held her close to him like a mother holding and infant. He showered her with gentle kisses over her face and head. "Did I please thee?" he asked softly, brushing back her sweaty hair from her eyes. "I will spend the rest of my life pleasing you now, Sienna. My katra knew from the moment you pounced on me there would be no other for me. You are loved." He nuzzled her tenderly, "And I will give thee the side of myself no one will ever see but you, my worship and adoration." He ran his nose down her neck, "But you are still an insufferable woman." he said grinning slightly into her neck.

"And you're an insufferable Vulcan," she said. "I can't frakin move."

"Then I have done my job."

"Yeah, 'cause nothing says romance like incapacitating your wife." She kissed his cheek. "You did good, old man. Pretty good for an old geezer like you." She grinned wickedly at him.

Sovar grinned at her, "I am very agreeable when you call me an old geezer." He playfully moved like he was going to get on her again and then something like a laugh escaped his throat when she gasped and winced. "Fine, I will not please you again...for at least another standard hour." He lay his head on her chest. as he laid her back on the bed, covering them both up with a sheet.

The com beeped, Kuvak spoke, "Sovar, are you joining Tawny and I on the trip down to Vulcan?"

"No, chosen brother, I am..." he nuzzled down into her arms, "Incapacitated at the moment. Have an agreeable trip."

Kuvak nodded to Tawny, "Very well Sovar, we will return in 7 standard hours." He clicked the com off and Tawny giggled, "I think my sister is probably the one incapacitated...good for her."


	12. they all lived happily everafter?

Sovar led Sevos into his private suite, allowing the man to sit down if he wished. He poured himself some water and offered his guest some, but Sevos declined.

"Did you discuss T'Lyn's bonding with Solok?"

"He was agreeable to it," Sevos said firmly. "I would know your thoughts on this."

"I am not agreeable to it," Sovar replied. "I believe she deserves better than you."

Sevos stared at him for a moment, "Then I am agreeable that the choice does not rest in your hands. I did not know you or anyone in this family had a streak of Shir Kahr elitism within you. The family of Gol, your family, comes from humble enough beginnings...you do not think an orphan deserves a chance to be well bonded?" he stood up and crossed toward him, "T'Lyn is agreeable to me, were it not so she would not have taken the bond." he clenched his jaw slightly and relaxed knowing it was not wise to attack a man who may hold sway over T'Lyn's choice...he did, after all, raise her. He took a deep breath and paced away.

Sovar stared at him, clenching his jaw to stop it from falling. "Forgive me," he said. "She was married to Surak himself...I saw an agreeable match with her and Sarek."

"Sarek has chosen another," Sevos repeated. "Perhaps she was agreeable to him, but he has made his choice. And I have made mine."

"That is correct," Sovar admitted. He sighed. "It is not my choice to make. It is hers, and yours, and if you have Solok's approval, I will not interfere."

Sevos opened his mouth, and then closed it, non-interference was not enough. No, he wanted acceptance. He had lived his entire live under the shadow of mediocrity, but not this time. "If I bring your grand-daughter home, help save her from S'Vec, will I have you approval in joining this house?" he said with an air of defiance. "It is not enough for me to have less than total acceptance into this family. I wish T'Lyn to be my bond mate, and this house to my house...revoking all other lines. I am an admiral in Star Fleet earning my title through logical hard work and dedication, a dedication I would bring to this house. If I do these things will you accept me?"

Sovar pondered it. "Yes," he said. "Merit is deserving of reward and respect. You will have my acceptance and my respect if you bring my little T'Lyn home. Now kindly send my wife in here."

Sevos nodded and exited the room.

...

Sienna found Sovar looking at himself in the mirror, and she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Dinner is almost ready," she murmured into his back. "Perhaps another half an hour. This is your room?"

Sovar twisted around taking her in his arms, a mischievous twinkle playing behind his blue eyes, "This is our room." he purred, "This is one of our houses, to be precise. We have another in Shir Kahr." he ran his fingers down her cheeks, "I welcome thee, my wife, into your home. After supper I thought it might be agreeable to you to...have a tour of the grounds and perhaps..." He bent down and kissed her lips giving her a slow delicate human kiss, before pulling back, now both of his hands resting at her cheeks, "show you what the vulcan sky looks like while you lay upon your back." He raised both of his eyebrows, "Does that sound...agreeable?" he smirked and sent erotic pulses through his fingertips.

"Maybe I can see what the Vulcan ground looks like, hm?" she retorted, shoving him up against the dresser. "What do you say to that, Vulcan?"

He nipped at her neck. "Do be careful, Sienna, or you and I will miss dinner."

"I am hungry," she admitted. "But I'm also...hungry..." She stared deep into his eyes to get her meaning across. His eyes flashed.

"What are you implying, Sienna?"

She rolled her eyes. "You tell me. Just out of curiosity...what'd you do with your book?"

Sovar reached around her waist and pulled her close, "Are you insinuating I require more study to please you, Ashaya?" His eyebrow rose slightly and he smirked, "Or do you wish to play a game of pick a page and perform the action." he swept her up into his arms carrying her like a child toward his bed. "Because I have it memorized you need only say a number from 5 to 110."

With a small growl he lay her across his bed, staring into her hazel eyes, "We will have a later last meal than the others I think..."

She shook her head up at him, giggling nervously. "With all these people-"

"The walls are thick," he murmured, nosing her neck. He licked her flesh, and she shivered. "And the room is soundproof..."

Sienna moaned and breathed out. "Ok...um...page 72, I guess, but first..."

She leaned up and took his entire ear into her mouth, using her tongue to brush along its curved edge. He emitted a rumbling growl, but she flicked her tongue over the tip of it and made a small noise of contentment. "I like doing that...do you like it?"

His eyes became hooded, "Very much so, my Ashal-veh." His fingers ran over the ridge of her blunt ear, "I believe you will agreeable to page 72, I found it fascinating myself..." He began sliding her robes off of her shoulder with the ghost of a grin playing over his lips. He had become whole again, his katra twinned as he never believed possible since T'Pel's death. Sienna did not replace her, no, she was her own wonderful being...she added to him in new unexpected ways, ways he hoped he had another 80 years to explore. "Now do try to behave like a lady Sienna, no wild emotions...no loud noises..." he said in his straight laced vulcan monotone, though his eyes glittered mischievously.

Tawny was putting moisturizer on her hands and watching Kuvak slid on his night robe, "I have to tell you, I'm not surprised that we didn't see Sovar and Sienna at dinner tonight." she grinned, "That Solok seemed a bit put off by it, but I think it's cute." She placed her cream on the side table and sighed contentedly, and held open her hands to Kuvak, "Come here sweetie. It's been too long since we slept in a real bed together."

Kuvak took her into his arms and buried his nose into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. "Indeed, ashaya," he whispered. "Oh, I am grateful that you are here with me again. I am not sure how I would have gone on living without you at my side. You are my everything, Tawny."

She nuzzled his neck, and he felt the first stirrings of passion in his blood. But he suppressed it, wishing his wife to get some rest this night. There would be time for more intimacy later. And besides, he had his children to consider. The health of the mother had to be maintained if the children were to be healthy.

"When will we know the sex of our children?" he asked, pulling her into his arms.

"The midway checkup, but earlier if the baby is positioned right...by the way, I was betting Emmie would have a girl, and I was right. But I can't remember what we agreed on...I think L'Vek has the right to do whatever he wants with Emmie if she lost..."

Kuvak remembered his bet with Sovar, and he sighed. "What punishment would you enact on me if I lost a bet?"

Tawny grinned, "Anything I want." She booped the tip of his nose softly. "And I want a lot." she giggled, and snuggled into his arms. Laying her head on his chest she smiled hearing his fluttering heartbeat. "I'm glad your mom came with us. It feels strange knowing that everyone I knew...well, most everyone I knew is now gone, so having T'Mil is like having a momma still. With these babies coming, that feels great. What do you think of the other ladies...are there others I can adopt or who might adopt me?" She did not know why, but she felt a sudden desire to have Moms and aunts as her babies grew in her stomach.

"V'Lar will adopt you, and if my first impression of him is correct, Oratt would be more than happy to call you daughter." He smirked. "I knew him vaguely...when we were married, he was a very disagreeable man...I don't think a single Vulcan called him friend, but most respected him for his position. He earned his rank through hard work, but he was aloof, and never very sociable or approachable. And now I see him...I see a new man. I'll have to observe him to see how much he has changed, but he has changed. We've all changed."

He sighed into her hair. "Everyone in this family will look after you and our children. T'Mil, V'Lar...T'Lyn when she returns. All will help you, and the other ladies who have had children will help you as well. There's an Earth expression, 'we're stuck with each other'...correct?"

She grinned up at him, hearing his words, and feeling through their bond his sincerity, "You better believe it, Kuvak." she squeezed him close, "You know, even when we were abducted, and taken to that place...I wasn't ever scared not even a little." She looked up into his blue eyes and smiled, opening their bond wide so he would feel it was the truth. Leaning up she kissed him soft at first and then deeper letting her tongue taste his mouth. She pulled back and stroked his ears, "No sir, I wasn't scared for a minute."

"May I ask why?" He was proud of her for not being afraid, but he wanted to know the reason.

"Because I knew you'd never give up until we were back together."

He felt a surge of immense satisfaction. "Yes, you are correct. You are everything to me."

"Parting yet never parted, right?"

He offered her a rare grin and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

**Thank you all who have read and reviewed. Without Sensara this would not have been possible. Big Kudos and thanks to her. My life is sparse on here, lots of work and things going on. **


End file.
